The Supernatural Story: Where The Road Leads
by Maisie Winchester
Summary: This story has been re-written and edited after a year long absence. An Alternate Universe series starting from the pilot. Dean has a daughter named Maisie. Through out the series she will take us through the drama and daily lives as being a Winchester and hunting living up to the family name. Warning: Will contain spanking in later chapters. If you don't like it, don't read.
1. The Prolouge

**Hello, I decided to revise and rewrite the series over again. I am not sure how my grammar sounds in here, though I tried everything up to using an online text correction thing. Thing is, I do my best to come up with a story and I have fun writing about it. I would love to have feedback and advise as I continue with the story.**

 **Keep in mind this is an alternate Universe version of the show as it's being written with Dean having a little girl. I am still trying to work out what is special about Maisie and why her mother, Nicole was killed. Any suggestions, ideas are welcomed.**

 **I would like to thank UnicornSPNPotato for helping with correcting errors in my stories. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the show including the characters. Maisie is the only character I do own because she's mine as I build her up through out the series.**

It all started on November 2nd 1983, When Mary Winchester was killed in a fire in Sam's nursery, when Sam was just 6 months old. John, her husband witnessed her death and saved both boys Dean and Sam. Later, he found out that a demon killed Mary. John set on a life long quest to find the thing that killed his wife.

When Sam Winchester became a teenager, he wanted out of the hunting business and have a normal life. John wouldn't allow that. This caused a lot of friction between him and John over the next few years. Sam did well in school, despite the fact that he and Dean had to move around a lot due to John's work. Dean, on the other hand, didn't care for school all that much. In 1996, he met a girl named Nicole. She was a pretty and skinny, with blonde hair and blue eyes. After a couple months, they got closer with them they made love for the first time. In late 1996, Nicole found out she was pregnant.

She told Dean right away, and the two kept it a secret for months. In 1997, it was revealed to John that Nicole was carrying Dean's child. John was furious with Dean. He couldn't believe that Dean would be irresponsible and couldn't figure out how his eldest was going to be both a hunter and a parent. Maisie Clarke Winchester was born on June 14th, 1997.

John eventually warmed up to the idea of Dean being a father, and helped his son to raise his daughter. When Maisie was two years old, Nicole was attacked at her home by a demon. She frantically called Dean, but it was too late. By the time Dean got to the house, he found Nicole dead on the crushed Dean. He wasn't able to save the mother of his child. Because of how she was killed, John suggested giving her a hunter's funeral which means burning her body at a funeral pyre. Dean eventually warmed to the idea, and they proceeded to give her a funeral any hunter would be proud of. After Nicole's death, Dean blamed himself for not being able to save her. He often wondered why the demon went after her, when she didn't know about the world of hunting.

Sam was different from his father and brother Dean. When he turned eighteen, He found out he was gonna get accepted into Stanford with a full scholarship.

When John found out about it, all hell broke loose. He and Sam got into a huge argument over it. John threw him out of the house and told him not to ever come back. Sam said his goodbyes to both Dean and Maisie, and he left the house and never returned home. Over the next five years John and Dean continued to hunt. Sometimes Dean would stay at Bobby's place, so that they could both raise his daughter. When Maisie turned seven, Dean decided to teach her the basics of hunting despite her age, and all he wanted to be sure that she knew how to protect herself. But Maisie was too young to understand anything like that. One day, she wandered off a bit as a stranger saw her and went over to her to talk.

Maisie was a happy, friendly person, more energetic than most, and loved to explore. The stranger was talking to her, and then suddenly, his eyes turned black. Maisie screamed and ran away from him. Dean and Bobby were in a panic trying to find the little girl when they saw her running from a man. When Dean got a good look, he saw it was a demon and he knew that Maisie was in danger. He ended up rescuing his daughter in time and saw the demon run the other way. When they got home, Maisie was punished for running off like she did, and that's when she found out the truth about demons and other monsters.

About a year after the incident Dean felt that Maisie needed to learn to take care of herself in the real world so training her at a young age would help. A year later, John had gone out on a hunt but never came back. Dean grew worried about him and decided he needed some help. He packed his stuff and took Maisie to California to get Sam from Stanford. Little did they know, that there would be dangers, tears and bloodshed for the next eleven years of their lives.


	2. The Lady In White

**The start of the Pilot - Lady In White. The boys set on a quest to find their dad but leads them to something much more worse. Hope you like this so far as it is re-written some and edited. Please note that this is a daughter fanfic as I am trying to tell Maisie's version as she grows up with the boys over the years living the life as a hunter as she was born into it.  
**

* * *

 _My name is Maisie and this is my story. I am sitting in the car starting my diary as my dad suggested I should make one. My parents are Dean Winchester and Nicole Swanson. I was born during the summer of 1997. I am now eight years old. Let me tell you how I first found out about my dad's life as a hunter and it was on an accident. I was six years old and one day Bobby and my dad decided to go to the mall for some shopping and I ended up wandering off. It was a stupid move of course I didn't know it at the time. A stranger came up to me and ask how I was doing and I shrugged and said I was fine. He was me if I wanted to walk over to the candy shop with him and I nod and went with him. I thought he was getting me candy but guess what, I was so wrong. This stranger lead me to the exit where I was getting scared a bit then I looked up and that's where I saw it. His eyes! They were solid black and scared the crap out of me too! I ran and it chased me down I yelled for daddy and luckly he found me in time. Dad grabbed me and held me tight as I told him what happened and I started crying. The stranger left in a blink of an eye but I didn't know what was going on._

 _Dad and Bobby finally calmed me down from the attempt kidnapping by a demon no less and we went home. Dad took me to my room and sat me down on the bed and he talked to me for a bit. He explained that I shouldn't have wandered off by myself and I knew the rules about that. I was gonna get a spanking for breaking the rules and I did. I remember crying hard and loud at each swat. After it was over he held me until I cried it out._

 _A few days went by, Dad and Bobby explained what I saw that day. They told me about the hunting they were doing, and that monsters were in fact real. I was scared but dad promise that he'd protect me. So that's my story on how I entered this life. I hope you enjoy my adventurer and trust me it's a long bumpy ride._

* * *

Grandpa John had gone missing after going on a case for a few days and dad got worried. I was also worried too cause I feared something bad had happened to him. Dad told me to pack my things that we were gonna get my Uncle Sam. I was so excited, I haven't seen my uncle Sammy in a long time! After packing our things and saying bye to Bobby we headed to California. Of course I had to ask if we could visit the beach, My dad was like nope we can't right now but maybe at some point. We arrived at the apartment where Sam lived, it was about two in the morning when we went into the complex. I noticed dad tried to lock pick the door and I came up from behind him.

"Dad, why don't you just knock on the door?" I asked then he looks at me and spoke. "Because I like to wind him up some to see if he still got it in him sweetheart." Right I thought then rolled my eyes. I swear my dad just loves to tease my Uncle! then he spoke up again "How about we go through the window." I gave my dad a look"Really? maybe we shouldn't but I can pick the lock if you like?"

I brought out my lock picking tools and started to pick the door. After I was finished I saw the look my dad was giving me and I started to laugh at his reaction "What? you never picked one before?" He chuckled some and nods "Yeah I have sweetheart but, where did you learn that?" I felt myself blushing a bit and spoke up "Well, Bobby was bored one day and asked if we can do some training and he taught me this." I did manage to get the door unlocked and opened it. The reaction my dad had on his face it's a wonder how I held in the laughter. We both went in and looked around the place.

Dean shook his head thinking she really is his daughter after that lock picking. I accidentally bumped into a table and knocked over a picture frame. "Sorry." I whispered as we both continued to look around. Next thing I knew Uncle Sam tackled Dad! I swore sometimes my dad lands in more trouble than I do luckly when Sam had him pinned to the floor he realized who it was.

Dean started laughing a bit before speaking. "Whoa! easy Tiger!"

"Dean? What.. you scared the crap out of me!" Sam was panting and confused at the same time, wondering why his brother decided to break into the apartment in the middle of the night.

"Yeah, well That's because you're out of practice, alright let me up will ya" Sam helped Dean up and noticed Maisie beside him, "So you have any beer?"

"Please tell me you didn't break in here for some beer? What are you doing here Dean?"

Dean replied dryly "We need to talk"

"Ever tried the phone?" Sam asked him.

He replies back "Wouldn't you have picked it up?"

"Sam? "A female voice comes into the room cutting the lights on Dean was amused at what she was wearing, Maisie rolls her eyes at her dad's drooling" Sam? Are you okay? whats going on?

Sam replied as he walked over to her "Jessica, I'm sorry we woke you honey, This is Brother Dean, and my niece, Maisie, This is my girlfriend, Jessica. "

"Oh right this is your brother Dean and his daughter? He told me a a little bit about you" I just smiled and waved at Jessica. After incident at the mall and what I learned I grew shy some. I guess you can't really blame me for that after the things my dad hunts.

Dean was amused and had this face of glee in his eyes when he walked towards her "Oh he did, I wonder what he said, by the way I love smurfs your shirt..Looks really..I mean you must be out of my brothers league"

I snapped out of my train of thoughts when I heard dad flirting again "Dad, kid in the room remember" I muttered wondering why her dad loves the flirting even with Sam's girlfriend.

Jessica replied "Sorry I'll just put something on."

"No..No I wouldn't dream of it, really." Dean grins then walks back over to Sam "It was really nice to meet you though I need to borrow your boyfriend here for a few minutes. We have some family stuff we need to talk about."

Sam whom was getting annoyed at this point, He walks over putting his arm around Jessica. "Dean No, anything you want to say you can say in front of Jess"

Dean had nodded at that and spoke "Okay, Dads hadn't been home in a few days." He said simply.

Sam shrugs "So dad's working overtime over miller time shift he'll stumble back sooner or later. Whats the big deal-o"

Dean got right to the point and rephrased "Dad's on a hunting trip and hasn't been home in a few days." I knew it finally dawned on Sam what dad meant by that. Sam looks over at Jessica and spoke "Jess, can you excuse us sweetheart My brother and I have some things we need talk about." Jessica smiles kissing Sam then left the room.

Sam walks over to me giving me a big hug it felt great to be hugged by him again after all this time "Hey pumpkin, how about some milk? While your dad and I go out and talk?" I smiled and nods "Sure Uncle Sam" Sam poured me some milk and I sat at the table while Uncle Sam and dad went outside to talk. Maybe this time dad can convince my uncle to come along as I really did miss him when he left home.


	3. The Lady In White (Pt 2)

**Another Chapter of Lady In White - Note that Neopets is a real pet gaming site that came out in the early 2000's and Firefox browser is also real that was released in the year 2002. I hope you like where I am taking the story now. Feedback and advise are welcomed.**

* * *

It was taking a long time for dad and Uncle Sam to talk as I sat at the table for a while, drinking my milk. I gotten up and went over to the couch seeing Uncle Sams laptop, I decided to open it up and look at it. There were some school stuff on it that my Uncle had been working on so I decided to open up firefox browser and went to a gaming site. I loved some of those game sites, It was like a passion of mine I suppose.

I remembered I been on a site called Neopets so I went there. I figured that there wasn't any issue being on my Uncles Laptop playing games on it so I logged into my account and started playing with some pet games. One of my favorites was Korbats lab and The Ice Caves. I must have been playing a long time because I heard dad and my Uncle Sam coming back inside talking.

Dean sighs some and pinches the bridge of his nose "Sam, I don't get your deal with dad and right now I don't care. Only thing I care about is that we have to find him and I need you to come with me." I figured they were arguing about grandpa again so I just continued with my game.

Sam sighs some to himself "Yeah I heard you the first three times you told me Dean..and bringing Maisie into all of this she's far to young." Dean wasn't in the mood to argue he waved his hand to stop anymore questions being thrown at him "Okay stop, Look Sam I need her on this with me and I need you please" Sam scoffs at that.

"Wow I had a feeling you would bring you're daughter into this horror show one day but come on she's just a kid." Sam takes a deep breath knowing there wasn't anyway he'd win this argument. "This is just like dad, after Mom was killed, and his obsession to find the thing that killed her, But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can't find."

Dean replied in a soft tone "We save a lot of people doing it, too. and you don't know the entire story of why my daughter is here with me."

Sam ran his hands over his tired eyes then spoke "You really think Mom would have wanted this for us? and Nicole, I mean she's only eight. I don't think her mom would approve of it if she was here."

I heard that on my mom and I froze for a moment hearing her name. I remember that time when dad told me about her. He first lied and said she died in an accident then when I found out about the monsters he told me a demon had killed her. I was so mad at dad for lying to me about my mom. I was only two at the time and I have very little memory, what I mean by little, I hardly have any. Maybe that's why I bond with my Uncle Sammy he went through the same thing.

I cleared my throat then spoke up "Uncle Sammy I can handle it really. Dad taught me how to protect myself I like what I'm doing. I can handle it." Sam looks at Dean and pales he forgotten Maisie was in the room and looks over at her. His color came back and didn't look happy seeing her on his laptop. "Maisie? what are you doing on my laptop"

Uncle Sam went over and took it from me and looked at the site I was on. "Maisie, this computer not a toy!." I got quiet for a moment and looked at Sam with sad eyes "I'm sorry I figured you be okay with me on it." My dad came over and spoke up "Sam calm down, we can discuss Maisie using your computer in a bit but we gotta talk about dad"

Sam sighs some as he sat the laptop down he wasn't to happy with his neice right now but they can go over that later. "Fine.. What was he hunting.." Dad told me to stay put and not touch the laptop as they went back outside. I thought I was gonna scream with the boredom after so long. After about twenty- minutes they returns as my Dad spoke up "Good news! your Uncle caved in and decided to come along with us."

Sam looks over at both Maisie and Dean "Just let me get my things and I'll be right out." Sam gone to the bedroom when dad sat next to me "Hey kiddo, don't worry about Sam and the computer..he gets testy with it sometimes. Why were you on it anyway?" Maisie took a deep breath "I don't know, I figured it was alright I wasn't doing anything bad with it." My dad looks at me with the big green eyes and spoke "Yeah I know but you should ask permission before you use something like that."

I felt bad for upsetting my Uncle Sam it wasn't something I wanted to do. I heard Sam come back with his bags then we were lead out to the car. I gotten into the back seat as Sam and Dean gotten into the front then we took off down the road. It took me a bit then I spoke up "Uncle Sammy, Im sorry about the laptop."

Sam took a deep breath before speaking "Peanut, it's okay I get you didn't know what you were doing but, you need to ask me or your dad for permission to use it. It's not a toy alright." I nodded at Sam and spoke "I will Uncle Sammy. So I'm not in trouble for using it this time?" Sam chuckles some "No, you're not but next time you take it without asking first you will be."


	4. The Lady In White (Pt 3)

**Another chapter of Lady In White - I welcome all feedback and reviews even suggestions and ideas. Maisie is gonna have some of my personality as you can guess some of the things she likes I do. :)**

* * *

Uncle Sam spoke up during the drive as I was in deep thought, his voice broke it when he asked me a question "Hey, your dad tells me you been helping him out on cases?" I formed a smile and nods "Yep and I helped. Dad limits me on what I can and can't do though." Sam chuckles some "I am suprise at you Dean bringing your daughter in this at her age. I figured that it would wait until she gotten older." Dean concentrated on the road as he spoke "Yeah I did too but some things happened while you were away Sam."

I remembered that day at the mall when I almost got kidnapped as if it happened yesterday, my backside remembers it too. Not something I would wanted to relive. "Does your grandpa know about you being with your dad on cases?" Sam asked me and I spoke "I think so..I'm not sure." Dean looks over at Sam "Yeah he knows I had to tell him. He wasn't happy about it but understood why I did it."

I ended up falling asleep in the backseat because that was the last thing I remembered. When I was sleeping I started having a nightmare, about my mom and some demon coming after her then I had another dream which was odd enough that felt strange that I had a dream about a bridge and a woman jumping off it. I woke up fast seeing Sam with the door open so I figured dad must have stopped to get some gas.

Sam noticed Maisie had woken up and looks over at her in the back seat "Hey sleepyhead are you alright?" I nods to him "Yeah it was just a nightmare was all." She said though it felt strange. "So where are we?" Sam was playing with Dean's cassette tapes when he answers back "Getting some gas and food before we get to Jericho. I swear your dad has bad taste in music collections"

I couldn't help but chuckle at that comment though some of it was pretty loud I would have to tell dad to turn it down because it made my head hurt. I perfer soft music than something that would give me a migraine of the century. I looked out the back window and saw dad coming back with some food and drinks. He handed me a sandwich and some orange juice and set the rest of the stuff on the front seat so he could get some gas.

Sam spoke up then while I was eating. "How do you pay for all this stuff the food and gas and whatever?"

Maisie responded "Credit cards.. Sam replied "Ahh you and dad still running credit card scams?" Dean nods as he spoke "Well yes hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career. You have to do what you can. besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards." Sam replied "Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?"

Dean answers that one "Uh, Burt Aframian." I couldn't help but laugh at that one I swear those names my dad uses it's hard not to laugh! Dad gets back in the car as he continues to speak. "He and his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal." Dean asked if Sam wanted some food he declined then spoke regarding the tapes he was looking through

"You know I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection."

Dean replied "Why?"

"Well for one, they are cassette tapes and two Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Matalica? really Matalica? It's the greatest hits from mullet rock?"

Dean takes the tape from Sam putting it in the radio then speaks after dropping another in the box "House rules Sammy, Driver gets to pick and shotgun gets to shut his cake hole. Besides I think Maisie likes what I play."

Sam replied "You too?"

Maisie spoke as she grinned " Well, I like Evenscene I can go that far! I so love Amy Lee Uncle Sammy! I can tell you some country music I have this Ipod here so I can listen to songs while I'm on the road." Sam sighs as she glares at Dean. "You know Sammy is a 12 year old. It's Sam."

I then saw that look dad had and I covered my ears and groans as Dean blasted the music out loud as he spoke to Sam. "What Sammy I can't hear you the music to loud! " Alright I have to admit that part was funny because I busted out laughing. We went back on the road heading to our destination. Sam looks over at Dean speaking again "Maybe I should try some hospitals, or something." Dean shrugs some "Yeah worth a shot."

Sam made a couple of calls and then hung up "All right. So, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or got nothing so far." I was half listening to them and my Ipod when they came to a bridge "Hey dad look! why are there cops all over the place?"

Dean pulls over and stops the car as he spoke "I have no idea but we're about to find out" Sam clears his throat "Wait, Dean maybe she should wait in the car.." Dean shook his head "No, she needs to stay with me I don't feel it's safe for her to be in the car alone." Sam rolls his eyes "Dean it's not safe for her hunting monsters and besides nothing out here can hurt her." Dean sighs some and nods "Alright, Maisie I'm gonna lock the doors you do not open it for anyone and stay put okay?"

I nods some then I replied back to him "Alright daddy." Then watched them get out of the car heading over to the site. I laid my head back and closes my eyes waiting but how long would I wait though.


	5. The Lady In White (Pt4)

**Next Chapter up! Maisie gets into trouble for disobeying Dean. Warning there is spanking in this chapter. A note about the dream I thought it would be interesting to explore this part on Maisie why her dreams are coming true. Any ideas and suggestions are welcomed :)**

* * *

It has been a few minutes since Dad and Uncle Sam left the car and I was getting impatient already with waiting. I admit that I have zero patience at times. Here I am still waiting for them to get through with what they where doing, and getting restless also. As I looked out the window I noticed the bridge then it dawned on me I wondered if I seen this before when I was sleeping. Did I dream that? I knew dad would be steamed but I climbed over the seat unlocking the door and gotten out of the car walking to the bridge.

I was careful, honest I really was! I overlooked the side seeing the rushing waters below. It was quiet calming hearing the waves and all I always had a passion for nature and animals included even birds. I saw Uncle Sam and dad talking to a cop it had to be about their case so sneaked over just to listen in to what they were saying

"Well Yes, Town like this, everybody knows everybody." The officer replied.

Dean circles the car, looking around while speaking "Any connection between any of the victims, besides them being all men?"

Sam jumped in then "So what's the theory?"

"I don't know Serial Murder, Kidnapping." The officer replies.

Dean chuckled and smirked "Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys" Sam stomps on Deans' foot I couldn't help bit squeak a laugh at Uncle Sam there. Dad was really pushing it talking to a cop like that. Then I realized I better get back to the car before they spot me so I turned and started off and ran right into the sherrif. Shit I was screwed now.

"Can I help you young lady?" He asked me and I didn't even know how to answer the guy so I did the logical thing I ran screaming down the bridge when the officer was chasing me I yelled out "Help!" Dad must have heard me because both him and Uncle Sam turns around and saw me coming right at them

"What the...I thought I told her to stay in the car.." I rushed to Dad fast as I could and went behind him when the cop stop "That girl yours" The sherrif asked my dad and he nods "Yeah, it's bring your daughter work day..I am sorry she was suppose to stay in the car." The sherrif nods and left the boys to it

I took a breath of freash air but didn't last long when I felt dad's hand smacking my butt hard "Ow! dad" Dad wasn't happy at all "What did I tell you before we gotten out of the car.." I wrestled with that question. Whenever dad got that look in his eyes it meant my butt was grass and he was the lawn mower.

"You we'rent suppose to get out of the car Maisie.." Uncle Sam stated as I lowered my head down some looking guilty as Dean wasn't really happy with me either "Get in the car now." I walked in front of Dad and Uncle Sam as we walked dad smacked Sam on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Sam cries out.

Dean replied " "You! Why did you have to step on my foot?"

"Why did you have to go and talk to the police like that?" Sam scolded Dean.

Dean looks at Sam, then he moves in front of him, forcing Sam to stop. "Come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. If we're going to find dad we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves." While they were arguing I saw two officers standing there and I cleared my throat "Dad.."

"Can I help you, boys?" One of the agents asked.

Dean responded "No, sir, we were just leaving. Agent Mulder, Agent Scully" dad always knew how to get out of a sticky situation, me on the other hand It was hard to do. We all gotten in the car thats when the questions started. "Alright speak." dad said as he started the car and drove off "I'm sorry..dad I was getting bored waiting! and I went to check the bridge." I heard my dad cursing "You what!?" thankfully Uncle Sam jumps in "Dean, calm down."

"Calm down!? She purposely left the car after I told her not to then went over to the bridge where she could have fallen off of not to mention the place was swarming with cops and you tell me to calm down? Maisie you're in deep trouble, when I find a place to park you and I are gonna have a chat."

I sat back into my seat in the back at that one. Whenever dad uses that line I knew my backside was in for it. It took a good fifteen minutes for dad to find a place that was secluded and then stops the car. "Sam can you stop out of the car while Maisie and I have a talk."

Uncle Sam looked at me and knew what was coming from the look he had and then nods to Dean "Yeah, I'm gonna walk around and see what I can find about our missing guy maybe someone knows something."

Uncle Sam gets out of the car and leaves. That's when dad gotten out and went to the back seat climbing in closing the door. My stomach turned as I knew what was fixing to happen.

"Daddy I'm..sorry!" I knew that would fall to deaf ears but I was really sorry maybe for getting caught mostly but I had to see that bridge. Dad took a couple of deep breaths before he spoke "Baby, what did I tell you about the rule on leaving the car?"

I looked at him and replied "To stay put." dad nods his head "And did you?" I shook my head as I felt the tears already threatening to spill "No, but I had to see the bridge!"

"Why? what was so important about seeing the bridge and disobeying me over it?" I couldn't answer him right there. I had a dream about it but how could I tell dad that. Why did I have that dream anyway. "I was bored." Dad moved over to the middle of the seat and pulled me over his lap before speaking "Before we start this, tell me why you're getting this spanking?"

I hated this part he always done this must be the grandpa thing in him or something. "I got out of the car when you told me not to and I went over to the bridge." Then I heard dad speaking up "Yep and caught by those officers they could have taken you or you could have fallen off the bridge and gotten killed."

With that I felt a sharp smack on my backside it knocked the wind out of me then a couple more I started to cry when dad started to go faster with the swats I yelled "Ow! Dad I'm sorryyyy! stoppp!" My butt felt like a brush fire with dad spanking it. It felt like forever but it was only a dozen swats then finished it off with a lecture "You do not ever go near a bridge where you could have fallen in and you do not disobey a direct order"

I yelled some more and sobbed on the seat "Yessss! Im sorry!" Dad finally stopped spanking me then rubs my back in circles to try and calm me. I lifted myself up and crawled into daddy's lap as I cried into his chest while he held me in his arms until I calmed down. It took almost 45 minutes before Uncle Sam came back and knocked on the window then gotten in by that time was already fine.

Uncle Sam knew the spanking was over by the looks of things then he spoke "Guess what, I spoke to someone that knew the guy that went missing. and get this..there is something going on in this town it has to do with some Urban legend thing. We should go to the library and check this out."

Dad made sure I was okay before letting me go and I curled up in the backseat as he returned back the drivers seat. I heard Uncle Sam then "How are you holding up." I shrugged as I replied "My butt is a little sore but, I'll live." Uncle Sam glances at Dean then spoke again "I am sorry but when we tell you to do something you have to alright I knew it wasn't fun getting a spanking but it helps you learn to follow the rules."

Uncle Sam was right I did disobeyed dad and I shouldn't have and in a middle of a crime scene. Something worse could have happened out there to me but thankfully nothing did. We went to the library to do some research on some woman named Constance then I heard dad and Uncle Sam reading an article about a woman jumping to her death.

"Uh yeah apparently she called 911 an hour before that, she was giving her two little kids a bath and left them alone for a minute, when she came back they weren't breathing and later died."

I felt bad for those kids and them drowning "Those poor kids."

Sam looked at Dean then back to the article he was reading "Anyways, It eems Constance couldn't bare it what she had done and jumped off the bridge and drowned according to her husband here."

Dean notice something in the picture and pointed it out "Hey isn't that the bridge that we were on earlier today?" That's was when I felt panic right there when I saw the picture something wasn't right I knew I had a dream about this. So we all decided to go check the place out.


	6. The Lady In White (Pt 5 )

**Another chapter up! I am really liking where this is going so far I feel like I am flowing with Maisie in this. I can't wait to explore more as she gets older. I'd love to see what she'll be like when she becomes a teen. I hope you enjoy this so far there is more to come stay tune. :)**

* * *

We all went to the bridge that night when the cops cleared the area. Dad told me to stay in the car but I really didn't want to. I needed to see that bridge again, though the look he had was like daring me to argue about it. I did what I was told and sat in the car because I didn't want to risk another spanking in the same day.

I watched from the window for a bit then heard them talking loudly where it sounded like they were arguing about something, probably over grandpa again then I watched my dad slamming Sam against the rails of the bridge. Something sure ticked him off I never seen him get that mad, then there it was.

A woman in white on the edge of the bridge. It was like my dream! I jumped out of the car and yelled out "Dad! Uncle Sam! Look!" They did look at the time when suddenly she jumped off the bridge I screamed "No!" I ran down the road to where dad and Uncle Sam was looked over the edge where she just vanished.

"Where did she go!?" Sam asked then suddenly the impala started up on it's own "Uh who's driving your car?" When my dad brought out his keys the car started up and headed right for us! I was so scared as we ran down the road Dad jumped off as Sam grabbed me and pulled me off to the other side we both landed on the ground thankfully when the car stopped.

I screamed as I stood up fearing the worse "Daddy!" Sam stopped me from running then went to the edge "Dean! Dean!" When I went over there we both saw dad crawling out of the mud and laying there "Are you alright!?" Dean gave a sign "Yeah everything is A okay." I had to roll my eyes at that as Sam and I both laughed.

Dad came back up and went over making sure I was okay then landed a hard swat on my butt where I yelped "I told you stay in the car" Sam looks at Dean and pulled him aside "Dean calm down. If she had been in that car whatever that was could have gotten to her."

Uncle Sam was always the voice of reason I liked that as I stood there rubbing the sting out of my rear end and tears in my eyes I spoke "I'm sorry daddy I got scared." Dean rubs the mud from his face and spoke "It's alright sweetheart, I'm sorry I lost it like that but you do need to do what I tell you okay?" I nodded at that as he went to check his car out

Dad comes around and joins us at the front hood when Sam spoke up. "Your car is alright?" Dad was irritated even I could tell he replied "Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a BITCH!" My mouth fell at that loud outburst as Sam smacked my dad's arm and scolded him "Dean! language you have a kid here."

My dad had to give Sam a look "Dean she heard me curse before she doesn't mind it thought she better not repeat the words or she might land herself in time out." I had to roll my eyes at them both. Yeah I hate time outs they suck and writing lines too.

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around that's for sure. So where's the job go from here, genius?" Sam settles on the hood next to us both as he throws up his arms in frustration, then flicks mud off his hands. Sam sniffs, then looks at Dad "Wow dude you smell like.."

I couldn't help but snort out a laugh "A sweat sock?" Dad gave us both a look "Sorry dad Uncle Sam started it."

The my uncle chimed in. "No, I was gonna say toilet." Thats when I busted out laughing at my uncle he always loved teasing his brother sometimes.

We went to the nearest motel to check in by then it was daylight out but we never prepared to hear what was coming next. It turns out that grandpa John rented a room also. We went to check this out as Sam lock picked his way in and all of us went inside. The entire place was a mess "Watch where you step sweetheart" My dad said as we looked around.

The wall was covered with news clippings and articles, and Moldy food left around,salt lines and cat shells he was prepared for something. Uncle Sam found something on the wall and spoke to Dean saying that grandpa figured out our case. But where was grandpa at why would he leave everything behind and just take off like that.

"Hey Dean, about what I said earlier about..I mean Im sorry.."

Dad smiled and replied "No chick flick moments.."

Jerk "Sam chuckled"

"Bitch."Hearing them tease each other I had to roll my eyes at them teasing and sat on the bed while Sam was looking around. He turns and went over sitting beside me "Hey peanut how are you feeling?" I nodded some "I'm alright."

"I'm sorry you got in trouble yesterday. You want to tell me why you wanted to check the bridge out?" I shrugged at that I didn't know how to respond "I was bored...Are you mad at me?" Sam shook his head and pulls me into a hug "No I'm not but there is something I need talk to you about..My computer when you were on it back at my apartment."

I cringe there I knew he would bring that up at some point "I'm sorry I thought it was okay to get on it.." Sam sighs some "No it's not really because my laptop is sensitive. One wrong site I could end up getting a virus or you could end up seeing things you shouldn't see"

I had to smile some at the things I shouldn't see part "Uncle Sam I been hunting with dad I seen plenty trust me." He frowns at that "Has he taken you on cases before?" I nodded "Some of them, I helped when I could but he doesn't trust me using the guns yet though I have training with them"

I don't know how Sam felt about that with his reaction "So Dean thought it was okay to give a gun to an eight year old? Well I suppose I see why he did that considering he was about that age when he held a rifle." My mouth dropped there "Dad held a rifle!?" Uncle Sam nodded "Yep, our grandpa was a bit strict with protection and when he leaves us alone for days it was up to your dad to take care of me. I wish Dean hadn't brought you in this why did he?"

I got quiet there Uncle Sam was away at college at the attempt kidnapping he had no idea what led this to happen "I can't talk about it.." Sam knew something happened "It's alright whenever you feel like talking about it I am here. You know that right?" I nodded my head some and hugged Sam again.

I looked up at my Uncle as I spoke "Uncle Sam am I gonna be punished for using your laptop?" Sam smiles at me there and replied "No, not this time but house rules, You can only use my computer with permission and I have to be there to supervise you alright." I nodded at that when I heard dad coming back out all cleaned up "Im gonna get us a bite to eat anyone need anything?"

I replied "Can you bring me a McDouble if you're going to McD's?" Dad came over and kissed the top of my head and nodded "Sure thing kiddo. stay with uncle Sammy until I get back." I replied "I will!" After dad left I noticed Sam was getting worried about something "Uncle Sammy are you alright?"

Sam sighs some and then replied to me "Yeah it's just I feel like something is wrong. I better call Jess and see if everything is alright." He pulled out his phone and dials Jess but not getting any answer then Sam pressed another button and it was dad I saw Sam jump up and went to the window

Sam was alarmed and spoke into the phone "Dean! what's happening!?" He hanged up and grabbed me and our stuff I was scared "Uncle Sam! whats wrong" Sam didn't have time to explain as he took me to the bathroom and we both climbed out and rounded the corner where I saw my dad getting arrested "Dad No!" Sam pulls me from out of sight and we waited until the cops left with my dad then went to the impala taking off

"They got daddy!" Sam put his hand on my shoulder as he drove "I know its gonna be alright. Your dad knows how to take himself out of this situation. Right now we need to question someone then we can get your dad out of jail." I nodded as I felt tears in my eyes I was freaking out seeing him arrested like that what if they throw him into a mental ward or worse! I didn't want to think about that only I prayed that my dad will be okay.


	7. The Lady In White (Pt 6 )

**Hello All Im sorry this took me a bit to get this one up I got side tracked with RL and things! Here's the last chapter of Lady In White up enjoy!**

* * *

After we left the motel, I was still worried about daddy. Uncle Sam and I went to talk to Constance husband about his late wife. It didn't go to well because Uncle Sam figured out that husband did cheat on her before she died. It was dark again, while we were on the road I heard his phone ring. He answers it then saw him laugh "Yeah, you're welcome. Get this the husband was having a affair..what? He never goes anywhere without that book"

I glance up hearing that, he had to been talking about grandpa John "That daddy?" I spoke up, Uncle Sam held a finger up singling me to wait. A few moments went by when I saw someone in the road I shouted "Uncle Sam stop!"

He did just that, he slammed the breaks so hard I felt the seat belt catch me off guard. When we looked up she was gone and appears in the back seat of the car! Crap I was freaking out at this point Uncle Sam starts to breathe hard while on the phone with Dean he looks right at Constance, I took the phone from him and spoke into it "Dad!"

"Take me home" Constance said flatly

Maisie panics some as she spoke into the cell "Daddy we got a problem!" I heard Sam telling her no, then Constance glares at him as the doors lock themselves. He and I both struggles to reopen them. The gas pedal presses down and the car begins to drive itself in high speed I was really scared at this point "Dad she's driving the car, she's gonna kill us!"

I heard dad yell "Where are you both now!"

I responded "I don't know! I..I think she's taking us to that bridge! " I dropped the phone out of my hand soon as Constance got us to the bridge the car came to a screeching halt and everything unlocked. We both were a bit scared I was more than Uncle Sam was. The car started again pulling up the the house where she once lived before she died.

I heard uncle Sam spoke "Don't do this..." Constance flickers while her voice was very sad so was her eyes they were so dead and cold she replied "I can never go home."

Sam then responded "You're scared to go home."I had to act fast there, think Maisie do something then it dawned on me. I took an iron pipe out of the glove compartment, thinking the lady was gonna attack Sam, Then flew herself into the backseat with it attacking the ghost turning Constance into air for a brief second when she came back she grabs me by the throat giving me the look not to get warning me to stay out of it.

I laid down in the backseat, feeling helpless to do anything when I heard Sam screaming I knew Constance was hurting him then suddenly I hear dad screaming telling him to get down then two shots went off shattering the front side glass. I covered my face to protect myself from the shattering glass as I heard dad opening the back door pulling me out "Sweetheart are you alright!?" I held on my dad tight and nodded though I was shaky a bit "Yeah, I'm fine dad she's trying to hurt Uncle Sammy!"

What happened next I never expected it. "I'm taking you home" I heard my Uncle say then he drove the impala right into the house smashing everything in it's path. Dad and I rushed in to make sure he was okay. Uncle Sam got out of the car as dad made sure he was alright. The Lady In White traps Sam, then looks up the stairs seeing her own kids. Her children came at Constance in lightening speed turning her into a puddle of water, killing her instantly. After Constance was killed. My uncle was released as we walked over to the puddle where she had been standing.

dad spoke "So this is where she drowned her kids." Sam responded "That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them." I took a deep breath before I jumped in "It was a really horrible tragedy, you think she's at a better place now daddy?"

Dad put his hand on my back and sighs some "Maybe, I don't darling. But you and Sammy both found her weak spot nice work" He told me it always felt good when he tells me I do good work. he then slapped Sam on the chest where he's been injured and walks away. Sam laughs through the pain.

Sam responded "Yeah, I wish I could say the Same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?" I chuckled at him and my dad. It was wonderful that my Uncle came with us on a case I wish this happened more often as I never gotten to bond with my Uncle as much. Hearing dad broke me out of my train of thoughts. "Hey I did save your ass. I'll tell you another thing Sammy, if you messed up my car You're in so much trouble."

We managed to pull the car from the house and left town soon after. Up at the front seat Uncle Sam was going through dad's book as I had my eyes closed but I could hear everything they were staying. Sometimes keeping my eyes closed calms me also." Poor kid she really been through alot."

Dean replied "Yea I know she has, we all have. She did really good back there, Keeping her cool while on the phone. Not easy for an eight year old to do. I am proud of her." Hearing that made me feel good dad being proud of me.

Uncle Sam decided that he wasn't coming with us to find the next location in the case which was at Blackwater Ridge Colorado. He had school and some job interview. As I opened my eyes and spoke "You're not coming with us Uncle Sammy?" Sam sighs he didn't know the kid had overheard that "Yeah, I'm sorry it's just..you know school.." I sighs some and understood it was important to him he also had Jessica as well.

Few hours later, we arrived back at Sam's apartment he gets out and went over and hugs me. Sam replied "I'll see you both around alright and Maisie be good for your dad okay." I smiled at Sam and spoke "I always do!" We waved at Sam as he went back in and we took off down the road.

"I'm gonna miss him daddy I wished he had came with us it was dun when we were hunting." My dad took a deep breath "Yeah I know but you know your Uncle he sees things different that we do and has another life." I yawned some and noticed something was wrong by the look on Dad's face then the radio had static before we left the street. "Dad?"

Dad stopped the car for a moment I felt it too, something was badly wrong! Dad told me to hang on tight as he made an illegal U turn heading back to Uncle Sam's apartment. When we got there the top floor was on fire! I jumped out of the car when dad stopped me

"Maisie stay here!" I saw dad rushing into the apartment I screamed "Daddy!" I never been so scared in my life what if I lost both dad and Uncle Sam what if I'm all alone I feared the worst.

Next thing I knew, I saw my dad dragging Sam out of the apartment hearing him screaming Jessica's name I felt his pain, hearing him crying as I jumped with the window at the top blew out. I knew it. My Uncle Sam fell to his knees sobbing as he watched the fire killing Jess. I started to cry too as I went over and hugged Sam tight.

 _Jessica Moore died that night._

Later , the entire street was loaded with people, police cars and ambulances and fire trucks. I looked up at daddy "Daddy, will Uncle Sam be alright?" Dad looked down at me and replied "I don't know kiddo." I could tell my dad was hurting too. "Come on, Mai" I sighed deeply as I followed dad over to Sam. He was still crying as he messed with the weapons in the trunk of the car. Sam was hurt and angry that someone took Jess from him. Dad spoke up "Are you okay?"

Sam didn't respond, He threw the gun into the trunk staring down at it. Then stated "We got work to do." Then shuts the lid. We all gotten into the car and left town. That was it, That's how my Uncle Sam joined us on the hunting team.


	8. The Wendigo (P1)

**AN: Hi everyone I am so sorry this took me a while to get back. RL can be hectic at times, plus poor internet connections. I am back with a New Episode Chapter Yay! I been looking up game consoles for 2005 to see what games Maisie can play I am at a lost. I welcome any suggestions and Ideas.**

* * *

That night, the car ride was quiet, Uncle Sam hardly spoke at all during the drive. Every now and then, I could see him wiping his eyes. I felt so bad for Uncle Sammy. We drove for hours and getting tired we decided to pull off to a motel and stay for the night.

Once we gotten into the room Uncle Sam decided to talk as he sat on the other bed. I had the TV on was lucky there was some late night cartoons I could watch. I kept glancing over at daddy and Uncle Sam. All he wanted to do was take the pain away, but there's no way he could do that. I felt for daddy and for my uncle there was just so much pain in the room and nothing I could do about it.

Then I heard daddy speak up, while having my Uncle a drink. "How are you holding up?" He responded his voice was sullen and so sad "How do you think I'm holding up? My girlfriend is dead. I swear if I find that demon I'm gonna make sure it pays for what it did."

"Sam, listen to me you can't do this to yourself alright. What happened tonight was a tragedy, I'm sorry. You have to believe that this was not your fault, There was nothing you could have done." I heard daddy replied.

Sam shook his head he wanted to be left alone he gotten under the covers and curled up then cried in the pillow. Daddy patted him on the back then looks at me as I spoke "Uncle Sammy gonna be okay?" I asked. Dean sighs deeply "I don't know sweetheart..We need to get to bed."

I nodded as I looks over at Sam "Daddy is it alright if I be with Uncle Sammy" He smiled at me and nods "Sure kiddo.." I slid off the bed and climbed into bed with him I felt daddy pulling the covers over us and cut the light out. I held my Uncle as he cried himself to sleep.

Over the next several days, things were emotionally intense. Uncle Sammy had wanted to go back to the town where the funeral was being held and we did go. It was sad, everyone was crying at the service. Because there was no body only a memorial was held for Jessica. I felt sad for him, I wish I could have taken the pain away but I knew I couldn't.

After the funeral, Uncle Sam wanted to be to himself. He told me one time that he was gonna ask Jessica to marry him I remembered that. I remember crying and hugging him when he told me. He was happy to have my support in all this. We tried to keep him busy during our break. He helped me with some of my school work online that daddy signed me up for because going to a normal school was out of the question. We even watched some movies together.

A week later, we had to get back on the road after things settled down. Daddy needed to get back on the road because of the coordinates he found in my grandpa's book. I was in the backseat on a game-boy console thing I love playing on and I looked up seeing Uncle Sammy was having another nightmare. He was getting a lot of these after the fire.

He jerks himself awake. He wiped his eyes, I looked over at him and daddy for a minute seeing the distress on his face then I went back to my game. I heard daddy speaking up then "Are you alright Sammy?"

Sam replied dryly "Yea, I'm fine." Daddy glanced at him then back on the road responding "Another nightmare?" Dean took a deep breath then spoke again "You want to drive for a while?" Sam looked at Dean and laughs "Dean, your whole life you never once asked me that. "

I looked at Daddy strangely when I heard that. He'd never let anyone drive this car. He really did feel bad for my Uncle. "Just thought you might want to." Dean replies. Sam took a deep breath and replied"Look, man, you're worried about me, I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay."

Daddy knew he wasn't alright not by a long shot but he just let it go and focus on the road. Uncle Sam reached for the map to see how far they were. "Alight, where are we?" Dean responded "We are just outside of Grand Junction."

Sam closed the map and spoke "You know maybe we should have never left Stanford so soon. Maybe we should've stayed back there for another week or so?" Dean looks over at Sam then back to the road then he replied "Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica.."

Sam jumps in and responds "We gotta find dad first"

Dean said "I know but with dad disappearing and this thing showing up again after twenty years, it's no coincidence." I looked up and chimed in the conversation "I never really believed in coincidence." Daddy replied "really?" I nooded and replied "Yea, there's no such thing, least not in this job."

Sam smiled and nods when he spoke up "She does have a point and these coordinates, It's all woods here. Why is he sending us all out in middle of nowhere that doesn't make any sense." Dean shrugs some "Well we're about to find out when we get there."

We finally at Blackwater Ridge, Lost Creek. We came up to some ranger station at the lost creek trail they were still confused to what was out here. I put my game console up in my backpack as we all gotten out of the car and went inside. The place was highly decorated looking like the country theme.

Sam noticed a 3D map and realized the place is covered by trees and mountains, Daddy noticed a large bear in the picture which made me cringe. I really didn't want to be eaten by that thing. Just then a forest ranger came up to the gang and greeted them. The ranger spoke up to the Winchesters

"You boys aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" The older man had asked them I just stood and listened. Sam shook his head and replied "Oh, no, sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper." I rolled my eyes at my Uncle there I wonder if this guy would by that. Sam laughs a little. Dean grins and said "Recycling and this little girl well she's not that little just a bit of a growth spurt, but she is good."

I really hate being young sometimes and short a growth spurt. That line really gets old and fast. Then I heard the ranger speaking up made me giggle a little. "Bull..You're friends with that Haley girl, right?" That made me look up at the man wondering what he meant.

Dean ponders on that question then he replied "Yes. Yes, we are." The Ranger nodded and spoke "Well, I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a back country permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater

until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?"

Daddy shakes his head then grin. He asked the man for the permit so he could show her the copy and the Ranger was happy to give it to him. After we left the station Uncle Sam seemed to have some questions we walked back to the car. "Daddy are we seeing this Hailey?"

Daddy nods as he spoke "Yep, get in the car we gotta go in a minute sweetheart." I back in the car as told but I could see Sam moving to his side and heard them talking. Sam spoke up "Are you waiting for a hook-up or something?" Dean looks at Sam for a minute then he continued "The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?"

Dean replied "I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it?"Dean noticed the look Sam was giving him and spoke up again "Since when you are all for shoot now and ask questions later for anyway?" Sam replied "Since now"

I saw them getting back into the car. I watched Uncle Sammy for a minute, He really wanted this demons head for what he did to Jessica. I really couldn't blame him there. Then I heard daddy speak up. "Are you alright back there kiddo? You're awfully quite." I nodded and spoke "I'm fine daddy." I was alright just worried for Uncle Sam and daddy both. I hated that they had to go through all this pain. Daddy seem to have accepted my answer and drove


	9. The Wendigo (P2)

**Maisie getting herself into some trouble as the curiosity got the best of her so did her boredom. Next Chapter is up I hope you enjoy! Warning there is a minor spanking in this Keep this in mind when you read. :)**

* * *

We finally arrived at Haley's home she let us in and was amazed at daddy's car she seemed to love it. I love it too I hope when I am old enough daddy would let me ride it. When we came in daddy told me to go sit on the couch but I could hear what they were saying from the kitchen. Seems that her brother Tommy had gone missing when he went on a camping trip. She showed them something on her computer. Daddy decided it was best to look into it.

She figured that there was something was wrong after she went looking through the emails and pictures, Daddy decided that they should head up to the Ridge. Haley said she wanted to come along too rather than sit around and do nothing. Later that night, Because of my age we didn't go to a bar this time it been cool to be inside of one but daddy wouldn't go for that.

We ended up at a diner where we ordered some food and drinks. I was hungry anyway though Uncle Sammy hardly ate much. Uncle Sam opens up his laptop going through it while I was watching them. I have to admit I was bored. I really wanted to do something. "So, Backwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers, mostly. But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found." Sam said while opening the journal. Dean replied "Any before that?"

Sam pulls out newspaper articles to show Dean and replies. "Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack. One in 1959 then another one before that in 1936." Sam looks at the video then cleared his throat while talking "Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork. Okay. Watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out."

I peeked over seeing something moved fast in the video but boredom was getting to me badly so I sneaked off while they were talking they was an arcade store next to the diner and went went over there. I had some change in my pocket so I went over to one of the games and gotten on that. It felt like a while I was there then I felt a presence then heard a not so happy voice.

When I looked up I saw my dad and Uncle Sam worried and upset "Uh Hi daddy.." Dean sighs some as he looked at Maisie speaking in a stern tone "Young lady what the hell were you thinking taking off like that..Scared me half to death.." I couldn't say anything there I felt my stomach tighten up I knew I was in trouble.

Uncle Sam then spoke as he knelt down "Why did you take off like that without telling anyone?" I shrugged and spoke "I don't know..I was bored!" Daddy looks at me for a moment then spoke "Well you won't in a minute we're gonna have a talk.." Uncle Sam stood up "Dean.." Daddy looked at me firmly and spoke "Stay right there.."

I saw them walk off a bit and talking then next Uncle Sammy went outside and daddy came over taking my hand in his leading me to the bathroom. He made sure the place was empty then locks the door. I felt sick to my stomach. Was I about to get a spanking? Just then he turns me around and landed three hard swats on my butt.

I yelped at the first one then had tears in my eyes with the last two "Ow! Sorry!" Was all I gotten out. He turns me around then knelt at my level. "When I tell you not to wander off I mean it Maisie..You had me scared to death and your Uncle as well. Next time you take off without letting anyone know I will have to give you a full spanking understand?"

I nodded as I wipes my eyes and rubbed the sting out with my other hand. I felt daddy pulled me into a high wiping my tears away "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Daddy face soften "I know sweetheart just remember what I said alright. No wandering off period. I love you kiddo. Come on lets get back to the car."

Daddy took my hand and led me back out of the bathroom thankfully noone knew what just happened as I was taken outside and back to the car where Uncle Sam came over and hugged me "Hey how are you holding up?" I looks at Uncle Sam and replied "I'm alright Uncle Sammy." I gotten in the car in the backseat. Daddy and Uncle Sam gotten in as Daddy spoke "She's fine..just a couple swats to remind her that running off is against the rules."

Later, We had went to talk the old guy and found out something supernatural attacked the man's parents when they were at a cabin. The guy reveled claw mark on him suggesting that the creature did get him as well. He stated that noone believed his story. But I knew we did. Daddy came to the conclusion that they were dealing with something that could be skin walker or something else.

He wasn't gonna let Haley go up to the woods without protection. Uncle Sam wasn't happy about it claimed it was babysitting. He was still upset over losing Jessica I can't really blame him there. The next day, everyone hiked along the trails through the forest hoping to get the campsite soon. Maisie was walking along with Sam and Dean drinking water out of her flask when Haley figured something wasn't right she stopped. I knew something was up when we stopped for a moment. Daddy told me to go with Uncle Sam and I did as I knew she had some questions for daddy.

After a good 45 minute walking we finally came up to a campsite the scene was like it came out of a "Blair Witch Movie" It was bad really really bad I thought. They looked around noticing the tents were torn and bloody, it didn't look like any skin walker or a dog they were chasing, but something much more dangerous.

I saw that Daddy and Uncle Sam found a trail that looks as if the bodies were dragged but the trial vanishes. We all hard some screaming and ran off to see what it was when they returned to the campsite all their stuff was gone. It was pretty clear that what ever they were dealing with wanted to cut them off so they couldn't call for help.

Uncle Sammy asked daddy if they could talk in private. Daddy turns and looks at me when I was about to follow "No, sweetheart stay with Haley okay." I sighs deeply I hated being left out in conversations. It took a long while then I saw them returning back to camp.

They told us we needed get back home to safety because it wasn't safe to be out here. I didn't like that Roy guy the way he was acting I wanted to throw a rock at him or something but I knew if I did I would be in trouble with daddy for throwing things. A fight nearly broke out between Roy and Sam when Dean broke it up, along with Haley. After a few minutes They realized it was getting dark then daddy spoke up. "It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves."

We were all sitting by the campfire then I saw Uncle Sam by the tree alone and sad. I went over to him to speak "Uncle Sammy are you alright?" He just nods at me "I will be peanut..Go back to the others I'll be over there in a bit I just need to do some thinking." I nodded then went back over to the camp site.

Daddy noticed Sam didn't come back over and looks at me "Stay here with the others alright." He said while going over to Uncle Sammy. Just thrn I heard something in the bushes I don't know what happened next maybe curiosty got to me I gotten up when the others weren't looking and took off.

I made my way through the bushes finding a trail in the dark night. Then I heard something that made my hair stand up in the back of my neck. It was getting closer so I ran the other way and ended up I was lost. Crap I thought daddy warned me not to take off and I did I am so doomed. She couldn't find her way back and yet scared she be eaten.


	10. The Wendigo (P3)

**I want to thank everyone for keeping up with the stories and hanging with me through the Hiatus. Makes me feel good to hear such good reviews!**

 **MariaKata - You are so correct she is like her dad in every way. And trust me shes gonna get in alot of trouble esp. In her Teen Years! Thank you for your kind words means alot to me. :) Part three of Wendigo is now up I hope you enjoy this as I am writing it!**

* * *

I was freaking out seriously dark and scary and didn't realize how close I really was to the campsite and yet she was lost. Suddenly I heard a voice calling out to her "Maisie!" It sounded like daddy so I ran but he wasn't there and there the sound was again the growling. I started to run again, hiding next thing I knew something grabbed my arm as I shrieked I felt a large smack on my butt "Ow!" As I looked up I saw daddy and Uncle Sam right there "Maisie Winchester I thought I told you not to wander off and yet you did it again! What the hell were you thinking!?"

I couldn't speak seeing how he was angry he had that face of being angry. Uncle Sam spoke up "Dean calm down we found her that's good.." Dean looks over at Sam upset and worried "Calm down she thinks she can just run off into the woods and I should calm down! She's lucky I'm not taking a switch to her right now!"

I stood there listening to daddy the word switch didn't sound good I don't think I want to be spanked by one or even get a spanking. I watched Uncle Sam and daddy talking then they came over daddy was calmer a little bit still mad "Alright we're gonna go back to the campsite..Im to upset right now to deal with you. Trust me young lady when this case is over you and I are gonna have a long talk."

That long talk I wasn't looking forward too by any means. We finally got back to the campsite when Sam spoke "We found her!" Haley took a deep breath "Oh thank goodness.." Daddy looks at me then spoke "Young lady go sit down over there because you're in time out for right now." I sighs some as I walks over sitting down I could tell dad was mad alright I'm just happy he's not spanking me with strangers around.

Once my time out was over everyone heard a noise that was the same noise I heard when I took off. I went over standing with the others "He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put" Daddy said then suddenly Roy shouts out sarcastically "Inside the magic circle?!" I was getting annoyed with this guy and spoke "Can I hit him?" Daddy looks down at me "I think you're in enough trouble to be hitting someone. Though he would deserve it."

I couldn't help but smirk, Yep he would I thought! They heard it again then Roy spots it in the bushes he shoots at it then chases the thing down. Dean turns to Sam and spoke. "You and Maisie stay here I have an idiot I gotta rescue!" Dean Ben and Haley rushed off. I sat down as Sam sat with me "I'm sorry Uncle Sammy." Sam nods some "For running off I know..I'm sorry you're getting in trouble. Why did you take off like that?"

I looked at my Uncle "I don't know I saw something in the bushes moving and I was bored." Sam sighs deeply "It's very dangerous to go wandering off in the woods. That thing could have gotten you do you realize that?" I nods some "I know I heard it growling and I thought it was.." Uncle Sam pulled me close into a hug "Don't ever do that again. I am pretty sure your dad is gonna spank you for it you know why right?"

I nods some "Yeah cause I took off and didn't tell anyone.." Uncle Sam nods some the others came back but Roy wasn't there. Sam spoke up "Where's Roy." Dean sighs some before replying "I don't know that thing must have gotten him..We need get to bed we'll look in the morning."

The rest of the night was very silent then next day Sam was resting by the tree for a moment as I was sitting beside the fire that was dying out. I looks over at daddy and spoke "Daddy?" He looks up at me "Yeah sweetheart." I spoke again "Are you still made at me?"

He got quiet for a moment and replied "I'm not happy with what you did..but we'll talk about that later..You scared me last night I was worried. Just remember what I told you before no matter how angry I get I will always love you." I smiled at him then walks over hugging daddy tight as he hugged me in return.

I looked up and saw Uncle Sammy coming back to the others and speaking "So we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch." I couldn't help but smirk "Language Uncle Sammy." Sam had blushed some even Haley couldn't help but chuckle. Even daddy was smirking as he spoke "Well, hell, you know I'm in."

I saw Uncle Sam opening grandpa's book showing the page to the others as he spoke "Wendigo is a Cree Indian word. It means 'evil that devours'." Dean explained more "They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, or other times a frontiersman or a miner or hunter." Haley spoke up and asked "How's a man turn into one of those things?"

Dean picks a couple things up off the ground while speaking "Well, it's always the Same. During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal overnight to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp."

Maisie made a face listening to this and then spoke "Gross, So manly its like if you eat enough of it then it becomes less and less human and turns into that thing." Daddy smiled proudly at me and nods "Very good sweetheart." He explained that it's storing Tommy in a safe location so it can feed on it over time which explains why he's still alive.

He also stated that guns and knives are useless to the beast. Then I spoke up "So basically there's not one weapon that can kill this thing? doomed." Dean chuckled and picked up a beer bottle and lighter fluid then "Wrong Maisie, there is. we torch this sucker."

Daddy later lead us down the trail through the forest we stopped a couple of times. Daddy noticed the claw marks on the trees in blood. Couple hours later on the hike Uncle Sam took over and I spoke "Daddy I'm getting tired" He replied "I know sweetheart we can keep going for a bit longer then take a rest." I nodded as we walked.

Haley suddenly felt some blood dropping when she looked up she screamed in horror. Just then Roy fell to the ground in a ripped up mess. I felt Daddy pulling me back when Roy fell to the ground I felt sick to my stomach seeing a body ripped to shreds was never a good sight.

We heard more growling when Dad told us to run we did. Ben and I ended up falling down the hill where Sam came rushing over and helps me up checking to make sure I was alright. Next thing I knew we heard Haley scream and ran into that direction where we found daddy's bottle.

I was freaking inside that thing had daddy I was scared so I took off running down the trail I heard Uncle Sammy yelling "Maisie! Stop!" I shouted back "No I gotta find daddy!" I kept running like my life depended on it through the forest I knew I would be in trouble for running off again but I needed to get to daddy before that thing eats him.

Just then I remembered falling over a tree branch. Stupid branch I yelled out then I sat there looking around the woods I was lost and scared as I pulled my feet up to my chest and cried. I just wanted daddy to be okay. I was scared and lost not even sure what to do. The trip was getting serious now and dangerous as I buried my face and cried.


	11. The Wendigo (P4)

**I feel like my muse woke up today or something! Another chapter up and another completed Episode.**

 **WARNING! Maisie gets a spanking for running off in this, If this not your type of thing don't read. You have been warned. Enjoy the chapter! :) I would love to thank you for the kind reviews again.  
**

 **MariaKata - Thank you so much for your kind words. You're right, Maisie is in deep trouble! I have thought about writing in third person also but for some reason Im writing in first. I guess just how my brain is operating at the moment. No offense taken, Im glad you're loving the story.**

 **UnicornSPNPotato - Thank you for your kind words also! I do love your idea in helping me I left a PM for you. I am sorry for the grammars and mistakes it can't be helped even with the spell checkers. Hopefully I made my stories where you can understand them. I am open to help in anything that goes with my story.**

* * *

It felt like a long time that I was sitting there on the ground with my knees to my chest as I heard footsteps and Uncle Sam yelling out "Maisie!" He rushes over to me after finding me. I'm glad he found me but I knew I was in for a lecture. "He grabs me pulling me into a hug. I saw Ben had joined him. Uncle Sam then looks at me and spoke "Maisie you know you weren't suppose to be running of like this. You're in enough trouble for it last night."

I sniffed some as I looked at my Uncle "I know Uncle Sammy I'm sorry. I needed find daddy! It has him." Uncle Sam took a deep breath his voice was calm and soft. "I know, and we are gonna find him but you need to stay with us okay." I nodded then glances over seeing candy on the ground "Candy? Uncle Sam look." He looks over seeing some candy on the ground and chuckled "I think you're dad is telling us something. Come on peanut" He helped me up and the three of us followed the trail.

We came up to an old abandon mine shaft and went in. It was dark and cold not to mention eerie. When Uncle Sam turns the light on it found the Wendio I screamed as it attacked Ben then it took off running down the tunnel. Things were getting to scary as we kept moving we felt the floor also move. Next thing we knew we were falling to the bottom.

Uncle Sam was unharmed luckly the three of us were not hurt seriously. He gets up making sure I was alright then I glance and I saw daddy. "Daddy! Wake up!." Ben also found Haley trying to get her to wake up they did moments later. He finally woke up making a noise as he opened his eyes. I hugged him as Uncle Sam helped him and the others down.

Suddenly Haley found Ton and she cries then screamed when he opened his eyes. Tom got cut down but was still weak from what happened he had to be carried. After the rescue we ended up walking until we found our supplies and bags. The Wendigo had taken all of our things and hid them here.

Dad found some flare guns to Sam's amusement he knew that would work. He knew they all can't out run this creature so he told the others stay with Sam including me thats when I spoke up "Daddy No I want to stay with you!" Then he turns to me "Young Lady it's dangerous, you need to stay with your Uncle and the others."

I wanted to be with him because I was terrified of that thing hurting him. We walked a bit then heard the growl again and saw it. All of us screamed and ran down the tunnel to a dead end we were trapped, totaly without a doubt trapped. I felt my heart racing a bit then I heard the flare gun go off killing the Wendigo that was it. "Daddy!" I ran and hugged him tight he returned the hug "Lets get out of here.."

Sam spoke as he touched Maisie's head "How are you feeling?" I looked up at Uncle Sam and replied "I'm okay Uncle Sammy." Sam made sure Ben and the others were okay then we walked back to the car. Daddy hugged me again then I heard him speak as the ambulance drove away. "Man, I hate camping." Sam laughs and said "Yea, me too." Uncle Sam said he wanted to drive Dean toss him the keys then the two of them gotten in the car and drove off.

We drove for a couple hours that night then came to a motel. We got a room and I had hoped daddy forgets about what I did while on a case. I think the hope was dashed when we got to the room. Once inside daddy looked at me and spoke "Alright Maisie I need you to find a corner and stand there..Yeah I haven't forgotten you're still in trouble."

I sighed deeply as I walked over to a corner. I heard voices from Uncle Sam and daddy then noticed Uncle Sam got in the car and took off. Daddy closed the blinds and shut the door. "Okay Maisie come over here." I felt my stomach turn this time as I walked over to him he sat me on the bed as I sat next to him.

He took a moment before responding "Do you know why you're in trouble?" I nodded "Yeah cause I took off." He nods some looking at me sternly "Yep twice actually. Uncle Sammy told me you ran from him when I was taken." I spoke up then "Thats not fair I was looking for you!" He spoke up "You know you were not to leave Sammy's side that thing could have gotten you. Whats with this wandering off lately?"

I shrugged some "I don't know. I was scared." He nods some as he rubs my back "Yeah I get that but you still broke a rule. What did I say was gonna happen if you wander off?" That's when my eyes got big "Daddy No! I don't want a spanking!"

He looked at me some more even firmly. "I'm sorry but you ran off twice when we were in a dangerous situation you could have been killed! That thing would have taken you and killed you! You knew better than to take off without telling anyone." I ended up getting tears in my eyes "I'm sorry!" My voice cracked as I knew what was coming next.

He sighs deeply "I know sweetheart lets get this over with." He carefully pulled me over his lap as I was looking at the carpet my ears were ringing. He leaned me a little over then next thing that happened was a loud smack on my rear end. it stung bad as I yelped then another one after that made me yell out. The swats got faster and harder peppering my butt as I yelled out "Daddy Owww! Im sorry!" I sobbed hard then wailed out as his hand kept falling. My butt felt like it was on fire from daddy's hard hand. I tried putting my hand back to stop the blows but dad caught it and held it down as he kept spanking.

He stopped for a moment as he spoke "You do not EVER take off like that again!" SWAT "If you EVER put yourself in a dangerous situation this will be a bare bottom spanking do I make myself clear." He swatted two more times and I struggled out it was way harder he wanted to drive the message home as I wailed out "Yessssss!" He landed about 5 more hard swats on my sit spots and I cried out loudly. I was a sobbing mess by the time he was done.

He finally stopped spanking and pulled me up. He sat me in his lap as I curled up and cried into his chest "I'm..sorry!" He rubbed my back until I calmed down and spoke "I know sweetheart you have no idea how scared I was when you walked away. Lets try not to do that again okay." I nodded some. Ten minutes later I heard the door opening Uncle Sam came into the room setting bags of food down.

I gotten up and run to him he picks me up holding me as I cried "Hey, calm down it's okay." I hiccuped as I spoke "daddy spanked me." Sam responded in a soft tone "I know peanut I know it hurts but you need to remember that running off like that was a dangerous thing to do." Uncle Sam walked around the room with me until I calmed down. After things settled out we ate and we all went to bed.

* * *

 **Next Chapter Dead In The Water episode comes up next. I have an idea coming up in the Asylum episode that's gonna be something no one will see coming and something of a mystery for readers to guess. I really hope you'll like the plot twist thats about to come soon.**


	12. Dead In The Water (P1)

**AN: Another story is up Yay! I found my old story on this episode, shocking it was four years old wow I been with the show for nearly that long time does fly doesn't it. I did alot of tweaking and redoing to go with the flow of the story line. I do apologize for any grammar mistakes this has. Sometimes errors do happen. If you do see any that stands out you can always point them to me via PM and I will do my best to correct them.**

 **Thanks for all the kind reviews, It really means alot! I was asked how old Maisie was, Right now shes 8 years old, She's growing as the season's series progress. Don't worry Sam and Dean are gonna do plenty of lecturing as she gets older. Just wait til she's a teenager.**

 **Also, I stated before, I'm about to bring in something big and shocking into Season one. Something readers never saw coming. It's a mystery when it happens but the reveal will be shocking. The plot twist will begin at the end of Home Episode, and goes into the Asylum.  
**

* * *

We took a long break after the last case we were on to recover from things. Uncle Sammy was still having nightmares about Jessica. I felt bad for him loosing her, He really loved her a lot. When we got back on the road, we decided to get something to eat at some motel restaurant before we ended up on another case. The past week has been quite after we attacked the beast in the woods and I tried staying out of trouble since my last spanking.

I had this portable small hand held TV in my hand and was able to watch my favorite cartoon when I'm in the car. 'The Fairy Oddparents' I love that cartoon so much! Daddy was going through the news paper when a waitress came up, asking of they needed anything else. He looked up and then grins while holding a pen in his mouth. I knew what daddy was thinking so did Uncle Sam when he returned. "Just a check please." Sam responded.

I ended up giggling. "Really daddy? I can think of a few names for that waitress," He glared then looked at Sam then replied "What? She just.." Sam rolled his eyes then spoke "Right, Dean sure I think you might need that cold shower now." Dean replied "You know Sam We are allowed to have fun every once in a while."

I looked over at them and spoke "I don't think genital herpes is fun daddy." Dean gave her the look like how she even know what that was "I heard it on TV" Maisie grins some then dad spoke "Yeah no more talk shows for you young lady." He then gives Uncle Sam the newspaper as he spoke.

"Here, take a look at this, I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water and found nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago."

Sam looking at the articles and questioned "A Funeral?" Dean replied "Yeah, it's weird, they buried an empty coffin. For, uh, closure or whatever."

I looked over at daddy and spoke. "Why would someone bury an empty coffin?" Sam replied in confusion "Closure? What closure? People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them." Dean was getting little annoyed at this point he responded "Something you want to say to me?"

Sam took a deep breath and stated "Yea. The trail for Dad. It's getting colder every day. And all we are doing is bouncing from one town to the next chasing monsters." Maisie looked at both of the brothers knowing the bickering was about to come.

"Exactly. So what are we supposed to do?." Dean asked Dean was getting frustrated with Sam "You know what Sammy? I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I wanna find Dad as much as you do?" Sam replied "Yea, I know you do, but..."

Dean interrupted Sam and said "I'm the one that's been with him every single day for the past two years, while you've been off to college going to pep rallies. We will find Dad, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?"

Sam nodded his head reluctantly then turn to him taking a deep breath "So, Lake Manitoc?" Dean got a confused look on his face and ask "Hu?" Sam replied "How far is it?" I was glad the argument didn't last long. After we ate we gotten back into the car and headed to that town.

We pulled up to the Carlton house then got out. They went up to the door then introduce themselves as Agent Ford and Hamill US Wildlife Service. Daddy explained it was take your daughter work day thing least he didn't give me a fake name like shorty or something. Will, son of Bill talked to the boys about the girls drowning and what happened.

Sam asked "So no splashing? No signs of distress?"

Will answered, "No, that's what I'm telling you." Sam asked another question "Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?" Will asked them what they thought was out in the water, They really didn't know but it was something they were gonna find out.

We headed back to the car then noticed Bill Carlton on the dock looking sad, depressed. Will said that it wouldn't be the best time to talk to him. Just looking over at the man, I felt bad for him losing his daughter like that. Later that day we went to the police station so we can speak to the local sheriff there named Jake.

We were brought into the office, My dad did the usual introducing themselves as Agents. "Don't worry, Maisie with us on take your kid to career day." The sheriff seem to have bought that. The sheriff was nice, he brought another chair into the room for me to sit down in as I did and listened to them talk. "Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?" Jake questioned.

"You sure it's accidental? Will Carlton saw something grab his sister." Sam asked Jake replied "Like What?" He took a deep breath and said "There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness Monster." I couldn't help it as I snorted and spoke up "You'd be surprised,"

Jake looked over at Maisie, then back to the boys "We dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep, just to be sure, and there was nothing down there." Dean replied "That's weird, though, I mean, that's, that's the third missing body this year."

"Yes, I know. These are people from my town. These are people I care about." Jake stated. Jake had told us about the dam that sprung a leak, In the next six months there won't be much left of the lake. Few minutes later a woman and a child came into the office where Jake introduced him as his daughter Andrea and grandson Lucas.

I think dad took a liking to Andrea from how he was looking at her. I rolled my eyes at the way he seemed to be flirting with the woman. The I looked over at Lucas when he walked away she got a feeling something wasn't right. When he walked off into the other room I heard Uncle Sam speaking "Is He okay?"

Jake answered "My grandson's been through a lot. We all have." Jake stands and then goes to the office door and looked at the boys he spoke "Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know"

We stepped out of the office then Dad stopped for a minute and then turned around speaking "Thanks. You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?"

Andrea spoke up to answer his question "Lakefront Motel. Go around the corner. It's about two blocks south." Dad smiled at her then walked up close, Me and Uncle Sam knew he was flirting again as we rolled our eyes at him. She then took us to the motel as she said it was close to the station.

Andrea laughs and stated "Must be hard, with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line." Andrea smiled and left. I swore my mouth was gonna hit the floor when she said that. She so knew what dad was doing. Uncle Sam and I looked at daddy couldn't even believe he was doing that much flirting. Sam chuckled then spoke up "'Kids are the best'? You don't even like kids."

Dean stated "I love kids." Sam replied " Right, Besides Maisie here, Name three children that you even know." Dean thinks and comes up empty. Sam waves a hand and then remarked "uh-hu, That's what I thought."

I shook my head as I followed Uncle Sammy into the motel. Dean scratches his head and follows them in. yelling "I'm thinking!." Entering the motel room, they all dumped their bags on the bed,Perfect time to get on my own laptop so I can do some online school work.

I sat on the bed away from the door while Dad and him was getting things out on the table. Sam spoke up while getting his laptop booted up "I don't know what's gotten into you today, You were so flirting with that woman!."

Dean gave him a look then rolled his eyes "Aw, come on Sam, So I was a bit, It's not a crime to want to have fun." Sam sat down and muttered "Someone should have had you neutered a long time ago, Dean." Dean dropped his bag down and gave Sam a knock it off look then stated "Can we get back to work on the case now?"

As I was listening to them I had to ask "What is Neutered?" They both blushed looking at each other then back to me. Dean said quietly "Uh, I'll explain that when you're much, much older sweetheart." Sam shook his head and looked over the articles while Dean sorted through his clothing.

Sam cleared his throat and read through more drownings in the area he said "So there's the three drowning victims this year." Dean asked "Any before that?

Sam nodded and answered "Yeah, A 12 year old drowned in the lake about six months ago during an Ice Fishing Festival. Six more spread out over the past thirty-five years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace."

Dean tosses an item of clothing onto a bed while speaking "So, what, we got a lake monster on a binge?" I then jumped in and stated "I doubt it was a Loch Ness monster. Could be anything really."

Sam looked over at me then back to daddy. "This whole lake monster theory, it, it just bugs me." Dean comes over to read over Sam's shoulder then ask "Why?" Sam answered "Loch Ness, uh, Lake Champlain, there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing. I am wondering if Maisie is right, what if we aren't dealing with something like that."

Sam looked through more of the article then Dean stopped him for a minute, noticing the name and stated "Dean, Wait, Barr, Christopher Barr. Where have I heard that name before?" I even remembered something like that as I gotten off the bed and walked over to them.

"I swore Andrea or Jake mentioned that today." Sam clicked on the article and made a shocking discovery regarding Lucas. Maisie saw the article as so did Sam.

He reads the article "Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband, Lucas's father. Apparently he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. Two hours before the kid got rescued." Reading the article that explained why Lucas was not talking.

"That means the kid saw everything." I stated looking at daddy he was agreeing as well. Dean replies "No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over." He paced a bit then spoke "Look, we need to talk to Lucas and Andrea, See if they know anything."

I looked up at daddy and spoke "Dad, How can we do that? You saw the kid, He's not talking." Dean replied "I know, but what other choice do we have?" He was right, we didn't have a choice we had to talk to the kid to see if he knows something, but getting the kid to talk was a whole different issue.

Later that day the we headed over to the park where Andrea and Lucas were at, Dean ask if it was okay if he could talk to Lucas knowing the kid probably wouldn't talk back. Dean looked over at Maisie and spoke "Stay with Uncle Sammy." Maisie replied "I will daddy."

Andrea looked up at Sam while sitting on the bench watching Dean going over to Lucas while coloring she spoke "Tell your friend this whole Jerry Maguire thing is not gonna work on me." Sam smiled a bit and chuckled as he sits next to Andrea "I don't think that's what this is about."


	13. Dead In The Water (P2)

**AN: Another Chapter is up Yay! Its really coming along now. Yep Maisie wandered off again,and got into some trouble by her Uncle Sam! She doesn't get a full spanking in this only a few swats to get their point across. Be warned when you read.**

* * *

While Uncle Sam explain to Andrea what was going on,I was sitting on the bench looking around then spotted a moneky bars not far away. I didn't want to bother them while they were talking so I took off and went over to it and climbed it some. I went to the very time of the dome bars it was nice up here as I sat on the flat surface thinking for a bit.

I must have been there a long while when I heard a voice yelling close by. I looked down and saw Uncle Sam, He wasn't happy and I thought crap I am in for it again. "Hi Uncle Sammy!" Sam didn't look pleased at all "Maisie Winchester, get your butt down here now!" I blushed some as I climbed down. Word of warning, full name is never a good sign always make note of that.

When I came down, Uncle Sam landed a hard swat on my butt I yelled out "Ow! Uncle Sammy there's people around!" Sam looked at me and spoke "I don't care! what have we told you about taking off like that without letting us know!" I looked at my Uncle "I didn't go far! I was just on the monkey bars Uncle Sammy. Daddy was over there." Sam shook his head and knelt down "Young lady, that is not the point and you know it. You just took off it don't matter how far you went off to you tell someone!"

I didn't like being lectured but he was right I didn't tell Uncle Sam right away, or ask if I can play out here. He stood up and took my hand in his as I asked him "Am I in trouble." He looked at me and nods "Yeah, but we'll see what your dad says about this." My stomach turned, I didn't want get another spanking.

We walked back over to Andrea as Uncle Sam spoke to her "I'm sorry about this." Andrea chuckled "It's alright, I always worry about where Lucas is when he walks off somewhere." Sam nods some "Maisie, go sit on the bench, you're in time out." I had to blush, being put in time out front of strangers I hate that. I went to sit on the bench as Andrea and him both talked.

It took a bit when I looked up I saw Daddy coming back. Uncle Sam spoke up "Hey Dean how did it go?" Dean shrugs "He didn't say anything to me. poor kid really had it rough." Andrea nods in agreement "Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me. Not since his dad's accident."

"Yea I know, we heard, I'm sorry." Dean stated as Andrea nodded then Sam asked "What are the Doctors saying? She rolled her eyes and responded "That it's a kind of post-traumatic stress. but as Doctors they do think they know everything. It's hard seeing your child suffering like this." Sam felt bad for her and Lucas "That can't be easy. For either of you."

While Sam and Dean were talking to Andrea, Lucas came up and handed Dean a picture he drew without looking up or saying anything. Dean lightly patted his shoulder and told him thank you. Andrea went with Lucas as I sat on the bench knowing Uncle Sam wasn't happy with me.

Sam sighs some "Well, I guess that's something.." Dean frowns some seeing Maisie wasn't happy then looked at Sam "So whats going on over here? why is Maisie upset?" Sam scoffs some "Because she's in time out. She took off without asking me again. I found her one top of the monkey bars over there."

Dean mouth fell "WHAT!? Maisie what have I told you before about taking off without asking!" I couldn't really say much there just looked at my hands "Answer me young lady." I looked up at daddy "Always ask someone, but it wasn't far!" Dean walks over and knelt down "First, do not raise your voice at me young lady, and second, I don't care how far it was. Why did you disobey the rule and not let Sammy know where you were going?"

I looked at them and spoke "I didn't want to bother him while he was talking to that lady." Dean sighs deeply as he stood up "Well you're in trouble young lady. Come on lets go." I gotten up and went with daddy and Uncle Sammy back to the car. It felt like a long ride back to the motel. We finally arrived back and went inside the room.

Dean spoke up to me "Alright, Maisie find a corner and stand until Uncle Sam and I talk about what to do with you on not listening to orders." I frowned some as I walked to the corner. I hope I don't getting a spanking they hurt. I was just a few feet away it wasn't fair I thought to myself.

"What am I gonna do with her, it's like she's not listening to what we say about not wandering off." Dean said as he gotten some beers, handing one to Sammy. "She needs to be punished, but do we need spank her." Dean sat down for a moment then spoke up "I know, I threatened her with a bare bottom spanking but that's only if she had put herself in danger like in the woods last week."

Sam nods some looking over at Maisie then to Dean "Maybe we need take this outside." Dean agreed then looks over at Maisie "Maisie don't even think about moving until we get back." They both went outside to talk for a moment felt like a long time. I heard the door opening and shutting back as I felt my stomach turned.

"Maisie, come here." I heard dad call out then I turned and walk over to him both Sam and him were sitting on the bed when I walked over "I'm sorry." Dean nods some as he took my hands in his "I know, we need get a few things straight alright. I know things are different here and rules we place are for your own safety."

Uncle Sam spoke up then "You have to learn that taking off without telling anyone could put you in danger. We're in a life that is dangerous right now. So we been talking about how to handle your punishment." I felt my stomach turning into knots then looked over at Daddy "What Uncle Sammy and I came up with is, your gonna get three swats from the both of us." My eyes widen "Noo! I don't want a spanking!"

He then spoke "It's just a little one, I am sorry but it has to be done. It's just a few swats as a reminder to do what you're told. Now you know why you're in trouble?" I nodded "Because I took off without asking Uncle Sammy" He nodded and bent me over one of his legs I knew what was about to come. He landed a hard swat and I yelped then two more they stung.

He let me up but wouldn't let me rub the sting out just yet then I was told go over to Sam. "I'm sorry about this. You know I don't want to do this but you need to listen to what we say." With that Uncle Sam turned me around and got me to bend over his lap. He landed three hard swats very fast on my backside. I yelped and cried a little after the last two.

He let me up and pulled me close then hugged me I wasn't crying to bad but I had tears in my eyes. "I'm sorry." Dean then spoke up "I know kiddo. You're lucky you didn't get a full spanking but we are serious about this wandering off. No more."

I nodded some then Uncle Sammy spoke "This not over, Your daddy and I agreed you should get an early bed time for the next two days and you're gonna be writing some lines about listening to our rules. Understand?" I nodded some as he gotten me a tissue then he took me over to the table as he gotten a paper and pen out writing a line down

"I will ask before I walk off anywhere." He looked at me and spoke "You are to write this line 50 times and no games or TV for the rest of the day."

I had to write lines for the rest of the day by the time I was done my hand was tired and hurting. Then we all ate and I went to bed early for part of my punishment. The next day Uncle Sammy had gone out for a moment, Daddy stayed with me at the motel. I was happy to get my games back after yesterday though I hate earlier bed times.I groaned as I heard the door opening, Uncle Sammy came in shutting it.

"So, I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie. "

"What do you mean? Dean ask then Sam sat next to Dean while speaking "I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead." Maisie's mouth fell upon hearing the news then Dean ask "He drowned?" Sam nodded "Yep. In the sink." Sam answered


	14. Dead In The Water (P3)

**AN: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Maisie really does keep the boys on their toes! I wonder what trouble lies ahead for her. I am having fun writing this and watching Maisie grow as I go. The conclusion of Dead In The Water is up. Next is Phantom Traveler. Happy Reading!**

 **I want to send my thanks to UnicornSPNPotato for helping me with my grammar mistakes. I updated the prologue. Soon I will be updating more as the corrections are made. :)**

* * *

Dean was surprised at what Sam said "What the hell? So you're right, this isn't a creature. We're dealing with something else." Sam ask "Yea, but what?" I looked up and spoke "It could be a water demon or something." They looked at her then Dean looks at Sam "I don't know. it could be or a Water wraith, maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water...water that comes from the Same source. " Dean replied

Sam replied "The lake. Which would explain why it's upping the body count. The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time." Maisie nods "Right, and it's moving fast to get what it wants."

Dean came to a conclusion then spoke "Right,And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere." The it dawned on me "Daddy, what if these deaths are related to Bill Carlton? I mean it took his daughter then his son." Sam and Dean both looked at each other then Dean spoke "You might be on something there kiddo. We need pay him a visit."

We decided to go talk to him again. Upon going to Bill they didn't get anywhere the man was lost. He politely ask for us to leave. When we were heading back to the car, I felt bad for Bill losing his family, he looked so lost and alone but something didn't feel right. Suddenly something caught my eye and I looked up seeing the house. "Daddy! look that house, isn't that the house Lucas was drawing?"

Dean nodded then looks at both Sam and Maisie "Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something."We decided to visit Andrea's place to ask to speak to Lucas. Daddy didn't have much luck getting the kid to talk but Lucas did draw him something else. Maybe it was his way of talking to daddy. We got back on the road after the visit I sat in the backseat while daddy and Uncle Sam spoke.

Sam was looking over the drawing he then spoke up "Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died. There are cases about kids that goes through a traumatic experience, could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies."

Dean replied "Whatever is out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow? I mean, it's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns, so if you got a better lead, please. Sam stated "All right, we got another house to find. " Dean nodded then replied. "The only problem is there's about a thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone. "

"See this church? I bet there's less than a thousand of those around here." Dean was amused then replied "Oh, college boy thinks he's so smart."I couldn't help but giggle at them we did end up at the church like the drawing. We found another lead in the case. She told us about a boy named Peter that was coming home from school but he never showed.

Dean found a picture of Peter with Bill Carlton on the back it became known that they were friends back in 1970. After finding all this out we left and got back into the car. It was starting to peice togeather what was happening but still we needed find out what the connection was.

"Okay, this little boy Peter Sweeney vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow." Sam stated as Dean replied "Yeah, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh" Sam nodded some then spoke "And Bill, the people he loves, they're all getting punished." I looked up speaking "Why would whatever that is punishing Bill?" Sam shrugs "I don't know that's what were trying to figure out sweetheart."

Then it hit Dean "What if Bill killed him? Peter's spirit would be furious. It'd want revenge. It's possible." I even think thats possible as well. We arrived at Bill's place again and gotten out of the car just in time to see him on a boat sailing into the lake "Daddy look!"

Dean looked at the lake horrified "Crap! stay with her Sammy!" Uncle Sam nods then looked at me "Maisie get in the car and don't look up alright." I did what I was told though, I was scared because I didn't know what was gonna happen, but I knew it would be bad. Dean takes off yelling for Bill to stop by the time he got to the edge of the dock the boat flipped over knocking Bill into the water and he vanished.

Sam saw it happened as Dean came back he was upset. "Where's Maisie?" Sam looked at him then the car "She's in the car, but shaken up." Dean spoke up "She didn't see.." Sam shook his head "No, I told her get in the car before it happened. I'm gonna sit with her okay."

Uncle Sam got into the back seat as Daddy got up front. I was shaky and scared. I looked up at Uncle Sam "He's dead?" Sam nods some as I laid my head on Sam's chest he held me in his arms as I cried. I was crying mostly for his family, He lost so much then lost his own life. It took me a bit to calm down as Uncle Sam wipes my tears I spoke "I'm alright Uncle Sammy. Just sad for that man." Sam nods and just held me.

As Dean was driving he spoke up "We need to head over to the station and talk to Jake." Sam replied "And tell him what?" Dean said "The truth." Sam rolled his eyes and said sarcastically "Oh, that will go over really well." Dean sighs some knowing they had to talk to the sheriff. We did head back there after I calmed down some.

When they got there they spotted both Andrea and Lucas. Jake came in moments later. Lucas was freaked out after being told go home with his mother that he grabbed onto Dean. I wanted to say something but what could I say he was to freaked about something to listen.

After they left we were told come into the office. "Okay, just so I'm clear, you see...something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill, whom is a very good swimmer, by the way-into the drink, and you never see him again?"Dean glances at Sam then replied "Yeah, that about sums it up."

Jake replied "And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake? And what you're describing is impossible? And you're not really Wildlife Service? Maisie eyes widen damn this man is good but there was something about him she didn't like. Dean and Sam whom had looks like they've been caught in a cookie jar.

"That's right, I checked. Department's never heard of you two. and this girl she couldn't even be more than what nine? And Career day? really." Dean face was getting little red after being busted, he spoke up "See, now, we can explain that. "

Jake was getting angry he shouted "Enough. Please. The only reason you're breathing free air is one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So, we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials, endangering the welfare of a minor, and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance Or, we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rear view mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again."

Maisie kept her mouth closed crap he was steamed! While listening to Jake, something didn't feel right. I mean why would he so angry about this. Yeah lying was bad but something was off about this whole thing. Sam replied in a quiet voice "Door number two sounds good." I looked over and spoke "Uncle Sammy.."

Jake nodded then replied "That's the one I'd pick."We packed up and got into the impala later that night. Something felt very wrong I had to say something. "Daddy! I don't think we should leave. I think there's something off about Jake. I mean you see how eager he wanted us out of town?"Dean breathed deeply and spoke "Honey, there was nothing we could have done." I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"There's plenty we could have done you know that? He's hiding something, why else would he have wanted us out of town for." Sam glances over and noticed the lights green then he replied "You know, Maisie has a point."

Dean was quiet for a moment before speaking "All right, so what if we take off and this thing isn't done? You know, what if we've missed something? What if more people get hurt?" I looked up at daddy "That's what I'm thinking."

Dean turns the other way heading back to Andrea's house "What are we doing?" Sam asked then Dean replied "I just don't want to leave this town until I know the kid's okay." Sam chuckled "Who are you? And what have you done with my brother" Dean rolled his eyes "Shut up." I covered my mouth I couldn't help but giggle at these two.

We gotten out when the boys did the three of them went up to the door just as Lucas opened it he was frightened, I never seen anyones eyes get as big as his gotten.

We chased Lucas upstairs they could hear Andrea yelling. Dean kicked the door in and saw that she was being pulled into the tub. Crap! that thing in the water trying to drown her! I ran in with Uncle Sammy and we both tried everything and it was like she was glued to the bottom of of the tub.

Daddy had a hold of Lucas when we were trying to pull Andrea out finally we ended up pulling her our where we both fell back on the floor. After what happened Dean got some towels for me and for Andrea to dry up. My clothes were still wet as we were being lead out of the bathroom. Andrea was shaken as she went to get some clothes.

Daddy had gone to the car gotten me some dry clothes and I was allowed to use one of the bedrooms to change. That night I was allowed to stay in the guest room to sleep while daddy and Uncle Sam finds out what happened.

The next morning Dean was looking through some notebooks on the shelves while looking for some clues to why the family is linked to the lake murders. I woken up and came downstairs, seeing Lucas was awake I saw Uncle Sam with Andrea and went into the room. Sam saw me and spoke "Hey peanut, how are you feeling?" Maisie nods her head "I'm alright." Andrea looked over at me with tears in her eyes "Thank you, for saving me last night." I smiled at her it felt good to be thanked "You're welcome!" Sam pulls me close to him and had his arm around my waist while Andrea was talking.

Sam looked at her and spoke. "I know this is hard but, can you tell me?." Andrea shook her head saying "No, It doesn't make any sense. I'm going crazy." "No, you're not. Tell me what happened. Everything. "

Andrea took another deep breath then spoke "I heard...I thought I heard...there was this voice. Sam questioned "What did it say?" She looked at him. "It said Come play with me. Oh god I swear Im losing my mind." Sam felt bad for her I did as well.

Andrea started crying moments later Dean comes back with a scrapbook in his hand and shows it to them. Andrea told Dean that was Jake along with Peter and Bill when they were kids in the picture. Hearing that, the plot thickens. something had to have happened with Peter for the lake spirit to wake up. It was mad, and our for the family.

Dean spotted Lucas looking out the door and knew something was wrong when ask Lucas ran outside. I thought that was strange why would Lucas go outside? We ended up following him out where we just stopped. Daddy knew what to do next he looks at Andrea than spoke "Take Maisie and Lucas inside" I looked at daddy for a moment "Daddy, I want to say with you." He looks at me sternly "No! do what I say go back inside." Andrea took us both back into the house.

I watched them digging up a bike that had been buried for years while watching at a window then Just then Jake arrived with a gun pointing at the three of them wondering who they were. "Oh my god.." Andrea looks at me "Don't go out there okay."

"Put the gun down, Jake. " Sam demanded calmly while he and Dean put the shovels down Jake asked "How did you know that was there?"

Dean spoke up "What happened? You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike? You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried!" Andrea was watching the scene unfolds from the house she told Lucas and me to stay inside then runs out to the boys wondering whats going on Dean continued "And now you got one seriously pissed-off spirit."

"It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's gonna drown them. And it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the Same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does." Sam explained

Jake replied "Yeah, and how do you know that?"

"Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton."

"Listen to yourselves, both of you. You're insane!

"You know, I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us. But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake." Dean questioned. Jake was taken back from this news and replied "What are you talking about"

Andrea stated "I almost drowned in my own tub! It was pulling me down I could feel the weight it was.." Jake shouted "Stop!" Jake realized it was time to come clean and spoke "Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time, it got rough. We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to. But we held him under too long and he drowned. We let the body go, and it , Andrea, we were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost? It's not.."

Maisie watched at the window then saw Lucas was gone he left! I ran out the door and yelled "Daddy! Lucas going for the lake!" They all heard me and looked up running after the boy. I was sitting down on the steps, scared out of my mind what was happening. It felt like forever then I looked up seeing them come back with Lucas. They were wet, except Andrea. Jake was no where at all.

I rushed to Dean as he hugged me then spoke "Daddy! what happened? where Jake?" He took a deep breath watching Andrea going into the house with Lucas. "He's..dead sweetheart." I paled at that then spoke "He was the one killed Peter." Sam nodded "Yeah, it was an accident so he claims." Sam hated bullying of any kind he didn't feel sorry for the sherrif that much but he felt sorry for the kid he killed.

The next day, We were getting their stuff out of the motel and into the car as Andrea come up to them with Lucas, Lucas gave them some food I heard Lucas finally started talking that made me happy. He was finally gonna have a normal life now and hopefully get pass this nightmare.

Daddy, Uncle Sam and I got in the car waving goodbye then left town for good. I looked up at daddy and spoke "Can we stop for ice cream?" Dean chuckled so did Sam "Sure kiddo. Get some rest alright we had a long week." I smiled then laid in the backseat asleep. Sam couldn't help but smile "She's to cute to be your kid." Dean chuckled a bit "You got that right."


	15. Bedtime Tantrum

**AN: Alright, I know I said Phantom Traveler was next. Then my brain went into overdrive tonight. I wanted to do something in between. Maisie has been cranky for most of the week and has not been sleeping, leading to a full blown tantrum. The reason behind the crankiness would spell trouble for Maisie. Be prepared for the truth to unfolds. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next chapter, Maisie deals with consequences of her actions.**

 **New Note: I Did some editing on my story here as I was reading through some things. Thanks for all the nice reviews I promise I have not abandon the story. :)**

* * *

After the intense case with the lake spirit, we decided to take a few day break to recover. I been having fun with Uncle Sam as he helped me with my school work. Daddy managed to get it where He and him both can be my teacher so I wouldn't have to go to a normal school. There's been a few times I slipped and sassed daddy because I had been cranky. I wasn't sure why I was.

I was lucky to have corner time and some time outs that was it. Beats not having my butt spanked. The spanking really hurts. About a day later we stopped at another motel. I was getting restless and just even more crankier. I really just was in a bad mood. I had a few threats that I better watch it. It was getting near 8:30 and I was watching a cartoon on TV.

Daddy and Uncle Sam were on the laptop doing their research, I wish I could do more on their cases but they felt I was still to young. I then heard daddy speak up "Maisie, you need to brush your teeth and get in bed." I frowned at him "What! it's not even 9 yet daddy!"

Dean looked at me with the stern look "Maisie, you been cranky all day actually, all week a few extra hours sleep won't hurt." Sam listened to him then replied "Yeah, I think sleep would be good for you." I frowned more then "No! I don't want to! I want to stay up and watch TV!"

Thats when daddy gotten up "Young lady, you do not scream at me and second, I told you it was bed time" I sat on the bed and crossed my arms "Forget it! I'm not gonna" Sam gotten up to stop dad from taking a swat at me "Dean, stop. Maisie I know you want to stay up but getting some rest is important."

I gotten up and shook my head "No! you can't tell me what to do I'm not going to bed ever!" Dean looks at Sam then to Maisie "You're about three seconds away from earning a spanking young lady. I would tone that temper down right now."

That's where I lost the plot I don't know what came over me then I guess I was worse than cranky maybe "Well tough, I'm not going!" Daddy looked at me wide eyed "Excuse me.." Uncle Sam walks over and sat on the bed beside me "Alright, that was not nice to talk to your dad like that. Listen, you've been cranky for days. We just feel you need to get some rest."

I shook my head then Uncle Sam spoke "Do you really want a spanking tonight?" I don't know what happened to me but something over came when I got mad "Nooo I don't want a spanking! I don't want to go to bed I just want to watch TV!" .

Daddy spoke up in a stern tone "Young lady I don't know what's gotten into lately but it's gonna stop here and now get your ass in the corner right now The you and I have an appointment with your backside."

I felt my stomach tighten up "Daddy no..I" One look all it took. Daddy gets scary when he stares like that at that point I ran to the corner then a sudden dread of what I did came over me. They spent about 45 minutes cleaning up the mess that was made from the lamp.

Sam walks over to Dean speaking "Dean I think she hasn't been sleeping a lot lately. I'm not sure why. I am guessing that's why she's been a bit cranky.."

Dean then replied "I don't know either. It's starting to scare me she doesn't have this kind of tantrum like this. Alright, there was this one time she broke some dishes. Dad handled that one. She didn't sit comfortably for the rest of the day."

Sam looked at Dean for a moment then glances at Maisie "Alright, what do we do?" He looks at Dean "Go get us something to drink while I deal with Maisie."

Sam nods some he also didn't want to hear her getting spanked anyway. He got the keys and walked out of the room shutting the door. Dean sat on the bed then spoke. "Maisie, come here."

I heard daddy calling my name and my stomach tightened up some more as I walked over looking down at the floor I had tears in my eyes. "Daddy, I'm sorry.." He pulled me close then spoke he wasn't as angry as he was earlier. "Maisie, your behavior earlier was uncalled for. You yelled, sassed me. What's going on with you?"

I looked down as some tears streamed down my face "I don't know what came over me." He took a deep breath "I do, you haven't been sleeping much. It's making you cranky. Why haven't you been sleeping." I then blushed a bit I really didn't want to tell him the reason why.

He then spoke up "Maisie Clarke Winchester, I asked you a question. Why haven't you been sleeping?" There were silence "Do I need to remind you of the lying rule?" I shook my head then spoke "Noo, I don't really want to say." He sighs some "You know I will find out one way or another."

Crap, if he knew what I had been doing I won't be sitting until Christmas! I looked at him with pleading eyes as I felt tears in them "I'm sorry daddy..I..was wanting to have some fun." He looked at me with confusion "What are you talking about? Did you do something you weren't suppose to do?" I nodded softly.

Just then Uncle Sam opened the door this time he was steamed as he slammed the door walking up to us "Maisie Winchester you are in serious trouble!"

Dean looked at Sam then at Maisie "Whoa dude, chill whats going on." Uncle Sam scoffs "Before I was about to leave the manager of the place wanted to have a word with me."

Dean frowns standing up "What could he have wanted with you." Sam looks at Dean "He told me that he been seeing someone fitting Maisie's description going to the all night arcade next door he felt that I needed to know because it was not good for someone her age to be out after dark."

I felt like I was gonna puke now, I was in it and no way out of this one. Damn, busted for going to an all night arcade not only that I made some friends there too. Crap I had wished that the manager had kept his mouth shut. Daddy looked at me then spoke "Maisie, is this true?" I just stood there and couldn't say anything.


	16. Bedtime Tantrum (Pt 2)

**AN: Hello! well the next chapter is up Yay! Maisie got in trouble big time after the confession! Thanks for the nice reviews again this makes me very happy to see how well I am doing. :)**

 **Warning! Maisie gets spanked by both Dean and Sam. **

* * *

I really felt like I was gonna throw up right there when I heard daddy's question. My ears we're ringing, just looking at them staring at me, getting madder then Daddy spoke up "Maisie, I asked you a question." Then I started stammering "Y-Yes.."

Just then daddy walks over landing a hard swat on my backside and I yelled out "Ow!" Then he spoke up "You went out after dark?" Sam frowns some as well "I would love to know what you been doing when your dad and I haven't been looking."

I looked down at the floor and felt the tears in my eyes. Daddy walks over pulling a chair out and sat it in center of the room and then spoke to me "Sit." He said pointing at the chair. I walked over slowly and sat down wincing at the minor sing from the swat earlier.

They both walked over and stood in front of me. Having their arms crossed with a disappointing look on their face. "Alright, we're gonna have a long talk about whatever it is you been doing and after the talk you better hope you'll be able to sit by Christmas."

I gulped loudly at that then Uncle Sam spoke "So you haven't been sleeping and you been cranky for days. The I get told by the manager he had seen you, walking outside in the dark across the street to an arcade building?"

Daddy was getting impatient with my silence, I spoke up "I want the truth now Maisie. What have you been doing when we weren't looking" I gulped there then looked up at them "It started after we left that lake case. One motel we were at the other night, there was a indoor pool area" Dean looked at Maisie and pales "You went by a pool? By yourself?"

I nodded slowly at that as Uncle Sam spoke "You did this at night?" I nodded again "But I didn't get in it. I waited until you and daddy fell asleep and I went down there to look around" That was it there, next I felt was daddy pulling me up and landing three hard swats on my backside and sat me back down "Oww Daddy!"

He then spoke "You are never to go near a pool by yourself young lady, you realize how dangerous that was, you could have fallen in and drowned!" His voice was scary when he was angry let alone raising it loudly. Tears streams down my face when he spoke up "Anything else?" I nodded.

I shifted in the chair looking up at then when he spoke "What?" I was about to lose all the ability to speak when he asked what "I went to a playground sometimes to look at the stars then there was a arcade room in the hotel where I would go to. I made some friends there also but I knew it wouldn't been permanent because we would have had to leave soon."

Sam sighs some as Dean pinched the bridge of his nose "Then what?" I cleared my throat before I replied. "I don't know, I just hang outside when you..guys were asleep. Then I come back in sneak back in bed with daddy and fall asleep." Sam sighs some as he looked at Maisie. "And here? too?" I nodded "Yeah, when we got here the other night I would wait until you and daddy fall asleep and then head outside to the arcade or playground."

Daddy started pacing then he was angry alright I could see his face getting puffy and red by the second "You," He paused for a moment "Let me get this straight here. You wait until we go to sleep, my guess, pretending to be asleep yourself and then sneak out at all hours of the night, crossing the street to arcade games and playing arcade games without us knowing about it?"

I had to nod there also "What the hell Maisie! What were you thinking?! what possessed you to do something like this!?" Sam shouted and Dean looked at me "I don't think you were thinking young lady. I..swear she's gonna put me in a retirement home before she even becomes eleven." Dean said as he was looking at Sam. He was mad so was uncle Sammy.

He them spoke up, actually started shouting "Maisie Winchester. do you have any idea what you have done!? You sneaked out of the room, after hours, to play in the dark when anything could have happened. Not only that, you been talking to strangers! You did the very thing I told you not to do!" He had stopped there and threw his hands up in the air then took the keys "I..I just need to go for a drive and cool off."

Dean went outside as Sam spoke "You stay here and do not move." Sam followed Dean outside for a minute to talk. Then I heard the impala taking off. Next thing I heard was Uncle Sam coming back into the room and sitting over on one of the beds. "Come here, Maisie."

I gotten up and went over to Uncle Sam he put his arms around me to speak "What were you thinking? Sneaking around like that at night anything could have happened. Lets not forget the pool as well. You know the rules about going around pools by yourself also going off without telling anyone." He was mad, his tone was firm and his eyes were like dark clouds. Scary even with him being 22 years old.

I nodded at this and then spoke "I'm..sorry Uncle Sammy." He inhales some before responding "Yeah, I know, I'm gonna have to give you a spanking, I am sure your dad gonna give you one when he gets back." My eyes widen "No No Uncle Sammy I'm sorry!" Just then I felt Sam pulling me over his lap, I was facing the carpet, I knew what was gonna come so I held on the lower part of his leg. Next thing I felt was a large swat on my backside. It was hard and it stung.

"Oww!" He was slow at first then began to get faster at each swat. The smacking sounds and my crying echoed the room. "Oww Uncle Sammy stop!" I burst into tears and cried then it increased to sobbing. He started the lecturing

"You do not ever leave the room without an adult!" SWAT "You do not ever go near a pool either!" Then he swatted me some more. I wailed out "Sorrryyyyy!" He landed five more on where I sit and the back of my upper thighs.

He let me up and I crawled into his lap, crying on his chest. "Im sorry..I..won't..do it again.." I hiccuped and sobbed for a long while as Sam rocked me back and forth rubbing my back then I heard him speak. "I know, I just hope you don't. You're still in big trouble Maisie. You have to learn you can't just go off and do what you want to." I nodded and cried.

I cried for an hour in Sam's arms, then later my sobbing reduced to sniffing. Uncle Sam handed me a tissue so I could blow my nose and wipe my eyes. Go sit in the chair until your daddy gets back." I did what was told, As I sat down I winced some as my butt was sore from the spanking. "Are you still mad?"

Sam looked at me and spoke "Yes, I am very angry right now. You need to just sit and think about what you did." I did sit what seemed like forever then I heard the door opening and Daddy coming back into the room. "We need get our things packed and leave." He said. "Daddy?" Dean shook his head "No, not one word young lady. You're in serious trouble."

I whimpered some then spoke "Why are we leaving." Daddy didn't say much for a moment until he got his bag out "Because, we might have gotten to much attention drawn to us after your stunt."

Tears filled my eyes again "I'm sorry.." He looks up at me then spoke "Oh you will be you can be sure of that. The next time you do something this stupid I will take my belt to your butt." My eyes widen, I didn't like the sound of that. Sam knew he was serious a belt would hurt alot worse. He remembered John using a belt on them numerous of times.

Sam clears his throat "I already spanked her Dean." He nods at Sam "Yeah well she's gonna get one from me. Im not putting up with this crap." I sat there with tears coming down my face. I hated that they were this mad with me. He walks over and sits down. He called me over and I did. I slid off Uncle Sam's lap, walking over to him.

I looked up at daddy "Daddy. I don't want another spanking" He sighs some " To bad you should have thought about that before you took off in the dark going all over the place!" He shouted and took a deep breath "Maisie, If I was you I wouldn't talk right now. Now we need to get packed and get moving."

Sam looked over at Dean "When are you gonna spank her I mean I just did that" Dean looked at Sam "I'm gonna wait until tomorrow, let her butt heal a bit before I tan it."

I knew I was in huge trouble, I don't think I will be sitting good for a week after daddy gets through with me. We packed the rest of the bags then climbed into the impala and took off down the road. The ride was quiet, and the tension was to thick. I fell asleep not long after.

Dean and Sam drove for two hours and found another motel to check in. Dean didn't want to wake Maisie up for her punishment, He carries her inside the room they had and puts her to bed. Both of them talked about what to do and went to bed themselves.

The next morning, I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a bed and I closed it back praying "Please let it be a dream." Then I heard daddy. "Mai, are you awake?" I opened my eyes and sat up then winces some. I could feel a slight sting from Uncle Sammy's spanking from the night before. "It wasn't a dream?"

Daddy scoffs some "Nope, you're in huge trouble with us young lady." Uncle Sam came out of the bathroom seeing me awake "Oh she's awake, good we need to have a serious talk with her. Dean nodded as he and Sam both sat on the bed. I got up and sat facing them "Alright, Maisie we've been talking about what to do with you. You're in a lot of trouble. First, you're grounded for the next two weeks. No TV or games." My eyes widen at what Uncle Sam said "No, Uncle Sam I need my games"

He sighs some " Well you do the crime you do the time. you have to face the consequences, You're are gonna be writing some lines too, plus an essay on why talking to strangers, and going out after hours is dangerous." Dean nods some "And you're gonna be getting a spanking from me, also we're gonna be watching you for a while until we feel we can trust you."

That stung worse than a spanking would. The not trusting me part brought tears to my eyes. Uncle Sam gotten up and gotten the keys. "Alright, I'm gonna get some breakfast. I am sorry peanut but this has to be done." He said and I watched Uncle Sam leave.

I looked down at the floor for a moment then heard daddy getting up pulling a chair out in a middle of the room then sat in it. "Maisie, come here." I walked over to him as I felt my stomach tighten up. He took my hands in his and spoke "Maisie, I am utterly disappointed in you. Big time, You sneaked around, lied to us." I looked up to protest but daddy stopped me "Not telling someone what you're doing is also a lie. Called a lie of omission." I nodded there. Dean resume with his lecture. "I don't where you thought it was a good idea to go up against every rule we had."

I shrugged some and spoke "I just wanted some fun daddy! All we do is go from one hunt to the next and I sit in a motel room doing school work or watch TV I never get to fight monster like you and Uncle daddy do." He sighs some "Maisie, you're eight years old. There are some things right now you can't do. I didn't when I was your age nor did Sammy. Our dad, would have roasted our butts if we even thought about touching a weapon at your age. It wasn't until I was 12 when I held a rifle in my hand, with good reason."

I lowered my head then looked back up at him then he spoke "I'm sorry daddy. I just, wanted to do things myself" He nodded "Yes, I know that sweetheart and that would come in time. For now, what did I tell you the last time if you put yourself in danger like you did." I frowns in confusion on what he meant. "When we took off in the woods, a couple of weeks ago."

My eyes widen "You..said I would..be getting a bare bottom spanking." He nodded "Yep, I think after all this you pretty much earned it." With that he pulled my pajama bottoms down then lays me over his lap. He slid my underwear down also I felt a cool air hitting the bottom. He didn't say anything as I knew what was coming next. The cool air was dulled out as he landed a hard swat on my butt "Ow!" That really stung bad without any protection I yelped and cried out.

He smacked my backside harder and faster I started kicking my legs as he used one leg to pin my down then spoke "Stay still!" I yelled out "Owww daddy stopppppp!"

I burst into tears, sobbing as I felt the stinging swats over and over. My butt felt like wildfire spreading all over. He then started the lecture "You do NOT ever leave this room without telling anyone!" Another smack "You do NOT go near a pool by yourself and you do NOT ever talk to strangers or cross a street! Am I clear"

I was sobbing harder and louder as his hand rained down on my backside peppering every inch of it I wailed out "Yesssss! sorry daadyyyy Im sorry!" He landed a very fast flurry of smacks as the sounds and my sobbing echoed the room then landed several hard ones on back of my thighs and sit spot.

He finally stopped and the pulled my underwear and pants up. I winced feeling the fabric against my skin. I felt a hand on my back rubbing it. "I mean it young lady, you do this again I'm getting my belt. You do not want that trust me."

He lifted me up and sat me gently in his lap. I curled up into a ball and sobbed into his chest "I'm..so..sorryy daddy! I won't do..it again." I was hiccuping at every word. He rubbed my back and rocked me some as he spoke "I know sweetheart, let this be a lesson when you think about going out again. I want you to remember this conversation." I nodded and sobbed.

I cried for about an hour then I just sat there with my head on daddy's chest and suddenly drifted off to sleep. I was put back into bed and slept for a long time. When I woken up I turned over and winced as the sting returned new tears came to my eyes. I saw Uncle Sam and daddy at the table talking. "Hey peanut. You been asleep for four hours." I nodded as I saw him holding his arms out. I got out of bed and rushed to him he hugged me tight "I'm sorry Uncle Sammy."

He nodded some "I know, You have to remember you can't do things because you want to. We have rules here you need to follow for your own safety. Dean and I talked about this and we thought maybe we could train you more on what's out there. Maybe when you're older you can help out a bit more. Right now you can do the small things to help us. Alright?"

I nodded some and spoke "Am I still grounded?" He chuckled "Oh yeah, you are. Sorry kiddo. Go get cleaned up and I'll heat the food back up for you alright." I nodded some and then went to get myself cleaned up. Dean sighs some looking at Sam "I swear if she keeps this up I'm gonna be grey before I turn 30."

Sam chuckled some "What? Aw come on you dealt with me when I was a kid." Dean had to nod some there also "Yeah, it's a wonder why I'm not in a home now." Sam rolled his eyes "Aw shut up! Jerk." Dean smirked some "Bitch."

The rest of the day went on smooth with no more issues though I had to sit on a sore backside. Sam started the lines sheet for me I had to write 100 times "I will not go anywhere after dark, alone." that was line one "I will not talk to strangers" Line two. "And I will do my best to follow the rules" Line three. It was gonna be a rough two weeks.


End file.
